Dragon's Dogma - A Forgotten Tale of the Arisen and his Pawn
by nahum4u2
Summary: The tale of an Arisen and his pawn. Having finally attained something precious to him he decides to leave all his troubles behind, but fate has something more for him. Accompanied by his pawn he will know pain and suffering yet he will push on with her help and a flickering light of hope that will unite the two as one. *SPOILERS AHEAD*
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"Will you stand and face me once more or sacrifice that which you hold most dear…? Do not delude yourself… The choice is your' s alone…"_

He pondered on the Dragons words for they held the truth in his existence. This was not the first time he had felt his body go numb, his soul as black as the darkest of nights, his fire extinguished from his heart. He knew what it was asking him, knew this was not the first time. In truth, the Dragon was asking if he would face his responsibilities or continue to ignore the world which so desperately called out to him…


	2. Chapter 1: Peaceful Chaos

Chapter 1: Peaceful Chaos

 _"HEY! How long are you going to daydream? The fish aren't going to dry themselves."_

The hardworking Quina had interrupted his reminiscent daydreams with a wet fish to his face. He had gotten accustomed to her presence. Her caring nature was something that was a bit odd towards him but he accepted it just like morning rays.

 _"I am goin already. You're always so demanding."_ He said with a smile.

 _"Well hurry cos, the last time you allowed the nats to beat you to the food"_

If you don't dry fish fast enough they begin to rot, which is why it's always time sensitive to preserve it. The life of a fisherman surely had its own perils but he would rather do this than anything else. Every day, the same tedious routine; fish, eat, talk, and sleep a boring life that no one wants, except him. After searching for so long he had finally settled down and in the worries of his world past, he finally felt like they were slipping away. Even his true name he had all but forgotten, was this peace?

His thoughts were interrupted by another wet fish to his face.

" _How can you be so slow yet so fast at every festival competition? If you continue this way cos you'll ne'er find yourself a woman_ " she said with a faint blush and looking away.

He knew very well the young lady's growing feelings for him and although it did not annoy him he always avoided the thoughts. His neglect towards her was the result of hard work towards his peace, having a woman in his life would be nice but he knew it was as ephemeral as the seasons. He would be alone, and that is better than mourning…

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

" _TAKE UP ARMS FOR THE DRAGONS COMING IS NIGH!_ "

" _Do you believe it to be true cos?_ " She asked.

" _Hardly_ " He said with a scoff.

" _There hasn't been a Dragon in who knows how long. If you believe in dragons you might as well believe in fairies._ "

She pulled on his arm, a playful insult, for someone who loved the stories of Dragons and fairies ever since she was a child she wouldn't let that comment go.

" _Fairies are real you oaf!_ "

This was their daily flirting that she loved but he was sure that someday she would move on so he accepted her flirting for the time.

" _Show me one then! Or she as been n the herb storage for too long_ " Hardly able to speak with her arms now clinged around his neck.

Their little farce went on but the villagers never paid them any mind. The village was like family, experiencing everyone's comedy routine; it was not strange for the small family of villagers to see something so typical as two people enjoying themselves. However, right now the villager's attention was turned to the fliers and talk of the recruiting soldiers. "The Enlistment Corps", a chance for young men and women to prove their valor and earn some coin under the duke's domain. " _A young fool's valor"_ , the thoughts echoed through his head but quickly erased it with the girl pulling him towards the basket of fish waiting to be delivered to the beach for drying.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

The days went on and the talk of the Dragon became an everyday conversation with the villagers which in turn sparked other conversations that the wyrm was responsible for the monsters that have been attacking nearby villages and raiding caravans.

" _Preposterous!_ " " _Only fools believe in such hogwash_ "

The talk near the boats was distracting him from his daily chores. He finally readied his boat for a peaceful fishing trip and now it was ruined from the talk of monsters that would prowl the shoreline and the rumors that something would swallow fishermen when they went too far into the sea. It mattered not to him; he looked towards the sea and calm waves but the only reason he had not set sail towards his happy voyage was because Quina would have him wait until she brought him his meal. She would have made a great wife if only he had not been infatuated in making his peace in the village. The last thing to do was to remove the anchor and begin but since Quina was not yet here he decided to sleep in the boat for a while. The talk died down and the air was pleasant, the waves and rocking of the small boat would null him to sleep. Even a baby can't sleep this good, to let all of ones troubles wash away, was this paradise at last?

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

***Dream***

" _HOW LONG DO YOU INTEND TO DELUDE YOURSELF?_ "

The sky had turned dark in an instant, and the sea was the color red… Red like… blood… but he had just turned away for an instant. Skulls, skeletons, abandoned toys and the demolished houses had turned to rubble. He knew the deceased; they had familiar faces even if they no longer had their living flesh. The waves now sounded like cries of many who had suffered, the cries of the innocent could be heard in the distant and the laughing of evil could faintly be heard by those who would take pleasure in others suffering.

" _No_ "

" _NO!_ "

He laid back down hoping to return to that peaceful paradise he found, he did not want this. Whatever happens to the world is not and should not be his responsibility. But he could not ignore the chaos even though he covered his eyes and ears tightly.

" _Go back to sleep, Quina will be back real soon and I will finally be at peace again_ " he told himself.

The boat was rocking too violently for him to try anything and before he knew it the boat was tossed aside as a child playing with his toy in a bath. Maybe the fall wouldn't have killed him but the boat landed on top of him and the thousands of splinters from the wood had shattered his body.

" _No, let me return… back to the calm sea's…_ " the blood spewing from his mouth clouded his words, he didn't even know how he was conscious.

" _YOU HAVE NEGLECTED YOUR DUTIES FOR FAR TOO LONG. WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF YOUR EXISTENCE? TO DIE LIKE THE REST? LIKE A FISH? YOU PITY YOURSELF AND HIDE FROM THE WORLD AS IT CALLS OUT. PATHETIC!_ "

Through the blood covering his eyes he could see a monstrous figure that stood out and covered the skies.

" _I do not want this, please just leave me be. Allow me to live my life in peace; I want to die peacefully with no more bloodshed._ "

" _ASKING FOR THE IMPOSSIBLE? YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WORM, IF YOU WANTED PEACE FROM THE BEGINNING YOU WOULD HAVE HAD IT. STAND MORTAL! STAND AND FIGHT FOR I SHALL NOT DIE._ "

" _Please stop, STOP!_ "

***Dream End***

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He woke up sweating with Quina looking into his face.

What just happened? He wasn't sure but Quina looked at him in concern.

" _I apologize, cos_ " Quina had said this with a sad look on her face.

It finally dawned on him, it was a dream, and everything that had happened was a nightmare nothing more.

" _No I was having a nightmare please don't apologize._ "

" _I am really sorry_ " Quina said once more with the air turning awkward and silent. His thoughts were not on the girl but of the voice. He had come back to his peace and the silence was beginning to get awkward even for him.

" _Did you need me for something?_ "

" _Your meal, remember?_ "

He had completely forgotten the meal; his mind was elsewhere still trying to wake up to reality.

" _I am going back; there are still other chores that need my attention_ "

With a heavy heart he looked down at the basket of food she had left as she walked away.

" _I must be a fool_ "

Indeed he felt like one at the moment. Why couldn't it have been a pleasant dream instead? His thoughts: he kept thinking about the dream as he took a bite of dry meat and listened to the ocean. It felt so real, he kept remembering as he listened to the waves gently slap against the boat. What he didn't remember is that he was on the boat as a wave crashed down on him and submerged him in the deep waters of the ocean completely.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

Again? Did it happen again? Is he dreaming again? He was unable to breath and was now struggling to resurface, NO! This was no dream, the oxygen in his lungs was quickly fading as he struggled against the waves and piles of concrete with wood making its way to the bottom. A few more seconds would remain until he was either dead or unconscious, and with every last effort he kicked towards the surface.

No time, he wasn't going to make it towards the surface, his oxygen levels had nearly depleted even his strength was beginning to fail him. Was there anything else left to do? As his consciousness began to fade the last of his air was knocked out of him as something massively crimson threw him out of the water and unto the roof of a house. He had gone through a roof and landed on a stockpile of silk the villagers had collected. Somehow the rush of coming to the surface and the impact had forced air into his lungs along with pain to his whole body. What just happened?

" _Am I alive?_ " he asked out loud in surprise.

Nothing seemed to be broken but everything hurt, he thought that maybe the boat really did land on him. Was he still dreaming? NO! The sounds, the screams, the deafening roar of a beast that had come to devour its prey rang in his ears.

He shrugged off the pain ignoring the protest his body made towards his mind to lay down and rest. He limped outside still not quite use to the pain. Seeing the villagers run towards the village gate made him lose his focus for he wanted to run too. The projectiles in the skies were heading in one direction and that is where he saw it.

The Red Dragon, the one he had heard about in children's tales was nothing compared to seeing the beast reduce his friends to ash. He could see the Dragon and the glorious destruction the bringer of death was making with just its breath. The steel tipped volley of arrows were sticks of paper against its ultimate armor; they weren't even fit to be called arrows, for all it could do was bounce off the Dragons armor. Yet the arrows fired turned the attention of the Dragons breath towards its users.

" _I should run…_ " he mumbled.

He might have if Quina and a few cowering children were not under the village pier, and in the Dragons path.

" _QUINA!_ ", the thought of leaving someone behind did not sit well with him and leaving her to die was not something he would have done, but he still wanted to run. Now his instincts had taken over and he was rushing the Dragon at full sprint. He avoided the Dragons breath as he took cover behind a concrete wall, the heat was enough to burn him lightly even though it didn't hit the wall directly; a nearby soldier fell to ashes and drew his last breath screaming. Looking to where the soldier fell he knew he could take his sword as soon as the Dragon looked away. Lucky, though unlucky, there were plenty of other sacrifices to be made as the screaming villagers and soldiers were a touch of pleasure for the overpowering giant. Quickly taking to the sword, he was rushing the massive beast again avoiding burning wood and carcasses. With one amazing thrust that he did not know he had, he plunged the sword into the Dragon's foot piercing its armor, exposing its blood. The Dragon instinctively jerked and threw him to what seemed to be miles near the side of the beach and into the water once more.

Strange, an injury had not occurred to the Dragon in so long.

Waking up with a tower of death looming over you is no way to rise in the mornings. Yet the tower of death was looking at him with all curiosity for no mortal can harm a Dragon unless that mortal possessed something special. Yes, something very special within him.


	3. Chapter 2: Everything To Me

Chapter 2: Everything To Me

A little over a week had passed since the fateful day that the wyrm had brought havoc upon the village and ripped out his heart. He knew the Dragon had ripped out his heart because he could feel the wilderness elsewhere; as if his very soul was telling him he was missing something. It wasn't just that it took his physical heart but something more than the physical part was missing and it was calling out to him, asking to be sought out and put back in its rightful place. Many witnessed the Dragon speaking to him, Quina had witnessed it as well, she saw when the Dragon took his heart and made off with it. In a way, this is what quelled the Dragons fire and saved the rests of the villagers, making him a hero but also making him into an outcast in his adopted home. Who was he to stop this calamity? He wondered that to himself now that everyone saw him differently he could no longer stay in that village. Not even Quina, who was so fond of him, bothered trying to stop him. Something was different and it brought fear to their eyes, he knew this, but didn't bother trying to explain that he was the same man they knew, after all what good would that do?

" _Did you hear me recruit!?_ " She said with authority in her voice.

The captain of the battalion demanded an answer from a nobody yet was making sure the new recruit was pulling his weight.

" _Y-es-s_ " he manage to stutter.

" _That's yes captain, greenhorn!_ "

" _Yes, Captain_ "

" _Good! Now start stacking those crates in the storage, we best not be ill prepared for an attack, we have enough problems with monsters prowling about._ "

" _Yes Captain_ "

As he hauled the boxes of supplies from the incoming carriages he kept wondering why he was doing this again. Trying to get information on the Dragon through the Dukes Enlistment Corps seemed like a good idea at the time he left the village. He came to the conclusion that if he was part of the Dukes army then he might have access to the greatest library in all of Gransy's. Furthermore, he may even gain knowledge of the wyrm's coming as the army of scholars tries to research more about the current situation in Gransy's. Starting out at the lowest rank isn't his idea of fun but he figured it's the only thing left to do now that his place in the village, the only existence he knew, was gone.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

The day had come to a close, he was exhausted from doing everything; laundry, cooking, moving, and even kissing ass. He lay asleep in the storage tent not even bothering to report in; at least he would be safe from prying eyes as he lay in the storage tent. The Corp had too many things in the tent as it was. A hindrance, apart from normal weapons and armor there were useless things like tusks from some animal, feathers of some birds, bricks, rocks, lanterns, ornaments, rubble's with inscriptions. It may look valuable to the untrained eye but the truth was they were trophies for the duke, to honor and give him tribute for blood he did not shed, victories he did not win, an utter waste. The only good it did for him was keeping him from getting in trouble by hiding behind the stuff in the tent. These useless stones and artifacts were just wasting time and money in its collection. He let these thoughts go as he drifted off into sleep.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

There was a sweet and pleasant fragrance tickling his nose, obligating him to awaken from his deep sleep. He felt warm and comfortable so he put the thought aside and tried to sleep again, if anything, probably one the bottles of mushroom incense tipped over but he didn't care, he was too tired to care about anything. Nights like these are rare where you feel warm and blissful so waking up was against his interest. He unconsciously grabbed the cloak he had found to cover his being once more. His hand must have slipped past his mind because now the feeling got warmer and softer. Too soft, too warm for words but getting better each time he squeezed harder. He thought this might just be a pleasant dream but now the dreams were becoming groans and the soft warm feelings were becoming moans. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up again but the soft hand on his face and an arm around his neck made it just in time to see the beautiful naked woman struggling to react to him.

" _What!?_ " was all he could say when he found that she had been sleeping beside him in the back of the storage. Her eyes opened slowly as her legs wrapped around his waist and her close cheeks got closer, she spoke with such concern and worry.

" _Master… it hurts_ "

His attention immediately went to his member as the only thing between him and the middle of her thighs was the thin clothes he got from the recruitment corps. He may have had self-restraint but a man is unable to ignore the skin of the opposite sex as it gets closer or the pheromones that excretes from a woman's body as she gets ever closer to him. What can he do in this happy situation he found himself in? He didn't even know her, was she part of the recruits? Or maybe she was a peddler that was lost and needed comfort? Either way, he could not accept such kindness if the feeling wasn't mutual, plus the quest to hunt a Dragon didn't allow him to have such feelings.

After moments had passed he finally took hold of his basic animal instincts and said.

" _Are you ok?_ "

" _Yes master, but it's beginning to hurt._ "

Such expressionless pain made him dubious to her words. He was tempted to move his hips and get closer to her still but bit down and held on to what little determination he had left.

" _I am sorry; I will get up now so you don't have to worry._ "

" _Thank you master, my arm was beginning to hurt_ "

" _Arm…?_ "

" _Yes, you have been lying on top of it since last night._ "

" _Last night?_ " Even as he got up slowly he was at full attention.

She was expressionless but was blushing, she mentioned it hurt but he was tempted to take her in the storage anyway. Too many thoughts were slamming into his head as his ideas and morals began taking a turn for the worse. He finally began to talk while averting his eyes from her body.

" _What are you doing here?_ "

" _What?_ " Again expressionless, he could not read what she might be thinking.

" _Are you part of the Corp or a peddler maybe? If you have business with the Corp I suggest you talk to Captain Mercedes since all financial transactions are through her_ "

" _Master, I do not understand, perhaps if you tell me how to do this then maybe I can follow your orders_ "

He looked away with thoughts that she might be a prostitute sent to calm the troops and boosts morale. Still, a prostitute was not something he would partake in since there is no meaning to pointless sex, there are consequences behind those actions, or so he thought. He finally managed to regain composure put his shirt back on and throw the cloak over her to avert his eyes and save him the trouble. He looked outside through a small hole near the entrance to the back of the tent, dawn was upon them. He was sure that if he went outside with her following close behind he would never hear the end of it and the chance to get information on the Dragon would be gone as well. Kneeling down close to her he covered everything he could with the cloak he had found in the tent.

" _Hey, where are your clothes?_ "

" _What clothes?_ "

" _The clothes you came in with?_ "

" _But I didn't have any_ "

" _No clothes?_ " This was ludicrous, how can someone walk into the camp naked without being noticed? As attractive as she was there wasn't any way she wouldn't have drawn attention. Maybe he could sneak her armor in if she was part of the Corp.

" _What company do you belong to?_ "

" _What company master?_ "

" _Fine what's your name?_ " He could at least ask around, he could go report this without getting in trouble.

" _Master, I don't have one._ "

" _Why do you keep calling me master?_ " It didn't occur to ask her until a few moments ago.

" _Because it is what you are to me master_ "

" _Yes, but what do you mean by master?_ "

" _Everything_ "

" _What's everything?_ "

" _It's what you are, you are everything to me master_ "

At that time a glowing light was shown in her hand and he felt his chest beat really hard somewhere in the world. If she was a prostitute she would have gotten her money's worth, if she was a soldier she was showing great dedication, if she was a peddler then there was no other sale line that could beat her bargain. The light he saw told him she was none of those, now he had to find a way to get her out of there without arousing suspicion, as to why, he wasn't sure so he started over.

" _Okay then, where do you come from?_ "

" _The other side of the Rift_ "

" _And where is that?_ "

She pointed to the stone to what looked like an ornament to him; he walked over to the stone looking at it up and down, left to right. Touching it, he could hear voices that called out to him but one voice that spoke louder than the rest.

"Arisen"

He pulled back in surprise.

" _What is that?_ "

" _Master, it's known as a Rift Stone, it is yours to use as you see fit. Should my being not please you, then you are welcome to throw me back into that world, but know that I shall follow your orders to the letter and while I still draw breath I shall give you everything from the last strand of hair on my head to the last drop of blood in my body._ "

This was a bit too much for him to fathom, someone you just met doesn't exactly follow orders much less die for you. Who was she? He was lost in thought but the unbuttoned cloak and her revealing legs snapped him out of it.

" _I still have more questions for you but I think it's wise to find you some clothes first_ "

" _Very well…_ "

There were a lot clothes for balls and celebrations in the storage, at first he thought they were useless but now he was very grateful the duke was having them shipped for his luxury. The duke would not miss a few clothes and jewelry besides he had other things to worry about. While he struggled to find clothes for her, his questions for her came one after the other such as where was this other world? What was the glowing light on her hand? Many of the questions she could not answer but the ones that were interesting were who she was.

" _I am your most loyal pawn master_ "

" _What's that?_ "

" _I will stay by your side at all times_ "

" _That may be a problem. I am on a hunt for the Dragon…_ "

" _I know, I shall help you slay the beast_ "

" _Thank you, but I would rather do this on my own; keeping close to someone only creates problems_ "

" _That's most kind of you master but if you see me as a hindrance on your journey then by all means take my life and…_ " he stopped her with anger in his voice.

" _Don't be foolish, I would never ask you to give up your life_ "

" _I am sorry, master_ "

There was a slight pause in awkwardness but he continued.

" _Wouldn't it be better to live your own life without concerning yourself about others?_ "

" _Yes, but I wish to live my own life by your means_ "

He had no idea what she was saying; she might as well be speaking another language. She finally got dressed; it looked like she was a sorceress from a child's fairytale or so he thought. It was getting close to noon and he managed going unnoticed in the tent for a while, at the very least he managed to find her clothes and proceeded to put on his clothes and armor on without looking as if he had been fooling around with her. She on the other hand was dressed in the finest clothes from the duke's personal drawer; it may be harder sneaking her out of camp than he thought, she may as well be naked. He let out a sigh and thought about his situation before looking at the Rift Stone again.

" _Say, what does Arisen mean?_ " he asked her.

She looked at him as expressionless as ever and said.

" _Would you like me to tell you or would you rather experience it for yourself?_ "

For some reason, many indecent thoughts entered his mind when she looked at him. He wanted to say I would like to experience it, but the right answer was for her to tell him about it. Before he could reply the tent had come down on them and the alarm was sounded so loud it nearly made his ears pop.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He quickly rushed to his feet taking the tents curtain layers off his head. A huge boulder had come crashing down on the camp killing some of those in the field, another boulder came again but instead of splitting off like the first it rolled into the camp killing the soldiers in its path.

" _TO ARMS MEN_ "

Captain Mercedes set up a barricade on the eastern gate having the men put the pillars of woods on the gate to hinder the movements on the advance.

" _Stand your ground men we shall not fall to such beast!_ " Even as the brilliant Captain spoke another boulder came crashing down on them crushing the men beneath it. This was no longer the fort it once was, the training had not prepared the men for fighting monsters. Men fight on the battlefield against men, fighting beast was something you do not prepare in two or three lifetimes.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

There was no need to worry about her drawing attention anymore, for the soldier's life preservation and survival was paramount.

" _Arisen, your actions may affect the outcome of this battle_ "

How could she say that in the middle of this chaos? Life and limbs were scattering at the very moment.

The gate was pounded and dust flew as it bore the impact of the other side.

" _What can I do?_ "

" _If you wish to reclaim what was once lost then you must fight the battle before you, afore facing the wyrm._ "

Looking into her eyes he knew she was serious, but her expressionless manner almost made him doubt everything she said. He could fight alongside the soldiers but would also be subject to slaughter just like them. He had to know what he was up against. He looked up to the remaining tower near the gate; he would start by climbing up there.

He managed to climb up the tower along with the impact on the gate and the flying boulders that would graze the top of the fort. She climbed with him even against his protest to go back to safety; she insisted that her place was by his side. Leaving his argument aside he reached up to see the chaos on the other side of the gate.

" _Cyclops_ "

Three Cyclops were assaulting the base, the men at the bottom were trying to hold their ground but they were mere dolls against the giants swinging cudgel, it would not take long before they were successful and slaughtered the lot of them. He was starting to feel glad she was with him at the top otherwise her fate might be the soldier's fate. He had to do something but there were limited possibilities since he was one and only one. Even then, a hundred of him may not even be enough to leave a dent in the Cyclops tough skin.

" _I am only one person_ "

" _You are more than enough for their ilk master_ "

The gate shook with every impact and getting weaker each time.

" _What makes you think I can do anything?_ "

" _Because you are the Arisen master_ "

" _That doesn't mean anything to me_ " Another impact on the gate which made it weaker and pressed for time. He looked at her again with a different resolution.

" _I am not the Arisen but I am not going to let you die here_ "

Big words but his guess was that he only had one chance for her to escape. One chance the thought echoed in his mind. This sparked his idea that would make him feel even more foolish.

" _Master I shall act as your support_ "

She proudly showed off the staff she found in the tent, ready for battle, it still did not make him any more secure.

" _If things don't go right I want you to retreat to safety the first chance you get is that understood?_ "

" _Yes master_ "

He wondered about her expressionless words.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He was timing his jump, the Cyclops was too distracted in taking down the gate to notice him leaning, waiting, timing, ready to jump at its tusks, ready with a sword drawn.

" _Once more_ "

The giant crashed into the gate once more and he jumped off the gate unto its tusk stabbing his sword deep into the Cyclops eye and ripping it down to its nose. The giant was blind and in rage, it grabbed its eye in instinct but he used the giants tusk to leap to its shoulder and on to the next giant.

" _Am I Floating?_ "

He didn't understand but his nimble actions were already sending him flying towards the next Cyclops. In the split moment he had drawn his next sword and aimed for the giant's eye stabbing it with an even deeper cut than the first giant; it was right in the middle, an even better result than he had hoped. Too much for the giant to ignore the pain of losing its one and only precious eye, he used the giant's tusk again before its hands came up and jumped to its shoulder.

" _One left_ "

Unfortunately it wasn't as easy, losing his balance on the shoulder of an enraged giant would be a common thing even for the swiftest of acrobats. With adrenaline rushing in his veins his mind was no longer his, he took his dagger he had on his back and plunged it into the giants back hanging by the skin for his dear life. Two giants had been caught in rage after losing their eyes, each one swinging into the air in pain. Yet the third giant seeing them both in rage saw the mortal responsible for such damage and began raging its way toward the giants back but the Cyclops kin would not let it near him for it was furious over the cause of losing its precious eye and swinging blindly towards anything its fists made an impact on. Two Cyclops in rage and one still baffled by the other two that would not allow it to get close. Tossing and turning he waited for his moment, waited patiently until the giant was close enough and sprung towards its eye. How he leapt so high up he did not know but he landed right at its tusk and plunged his remaining dagger into the giant's eye blinding him and taking the only advantage needed when facing such a monster.


	4. Chapter 3: Change

Chapter 3: Change

" _Fell a monster down a cliff and it won't soon return Arisen_ "

He kept thinking that was her way of making jokes and livening their conversation.

" _Just as you fell the Cyclops at the fort_ " she added.

" _Yes, taking their eyes and allowing their misstep to be their downfall is a good way to take down a giant I suppose. But you should tell me what you're thinking when we go head first into danger._ " He exclaimed, somewhat outraged at the thought of past events

" _Yes, Master_ "

He thought he saw a smile somewhere on her face or maybe it was just his imagination.

He was still bitter remembering the time he faced three Cyclops with his pawn at the fort. He wanted to think that his idea was pretty good in taking the Cyclops vision. His thoughts were: He would only take down one and let the Corps handle the other two which in turn would allow her to escape to safety. In truth, she was the one behind his steady jumps; she had been a sorceress all along and didn't bother to tell him that she would control his jumps as he went from one Cyclops to the next. A brilliant idea, but reckless nonetheless, he was of course praised by the Enlistment Corp and word of their victories had now reached the dukes ears. Making promotions and access to information at the great library as easy as walking in and taking it; it was also thanks to this winning streak that she had learned new things and experienced the knowledge of life the way humans did. She was becoming different from the pawns walking on the streets of Gran Soren, lifeless and dull, it made hiring them seem as store material; bringing them back once they were used. So for now it was just him and her since hiring pawns was convenient but the feeling of guilt lingered in his mouth when he said he didn't need them anymore. Besides they just finished thwarting a goblin attack at the fort and driving away an army of goblins is no easy feat. Night was upon them, they would rest at the capital for the time being and set off sometime in the morning before venturing out on their next errand.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

***Dream***

" _DO YOU REMEMBER HUMAN? DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR PURPOSE?_ "

The massive figure called out to him in his sleep, he knew he was still dreaming, otherwise the capital would have been in ruins by just his presence.

" _AWAKEN!_ "

***Dream End***

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He woke up again in the night not sweating or panicking just wondering why he heard the voice again after that fateful day in Cassardis when the Dragon struck the village. He looked around his room at the inn and noticed that she wasn't in her own bed across his like she usually was. His first thoughts were that she had abandoned him and gone back to the rift, as all the other pawns, but it seemed irrational to think that way. She was not like the other pawns, if she wanted to leave she would have done so many nights ago, he was sure she had her reasons to leave his side; which made him wonder if he had become accustomed to her presence as much as he had become accustomed to wielding his weapons. Going back to sleep seemed fairly reasonable and easy but curiosity had the better of him so instead he set off to see if he could go find her hiding place.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He had been searching for her since he left the inn, deceiving his mind into thinking that he did not care if she went back; he was going to go shop for rarities at the scrivener or maybe visit the red light district to see what he could find.

" _Who cares where she goes?_ " dumping her in the nearest rift was what he wanted to do for leaving his side without warning. He knew his mind was playing tricks on him as his concerned turned to hate, it was the reason he did not care for any other, if he did not concern himself over someone he would never hate them.

" _Maybe she's off on a tryst with her pawn lover; she could have at least said something_ "

His thoughts were becoming disoriented as he crossed the people walking in the dark alleys, the cheating husbands at the red light, the lonely soldiers who only "look" at the women and pawns as they sell their soul to give them comfort, the petty brawls on the streets as onlookers cheered and placed bets. The night life was beginning to annoy him he wanted to find refuge from the filth he saw in others.

" _Chaos on the battlefield and now there is chaos here too_ " he found himself speaking out loud.

He wanted to find a calm place to rest his uneasy mind, to let go of his discomforts but there were no shops or ale houses opened at the hour. To which he headed for the noble district, at least the cathedral's big garden near the noble quarters would bring him the silence he yearned for.

" _Maybe the cathedral is still open_ " he was tired of searching for something meaningless and he was also tired of the night life, he was at his limit with speculation and discouragement.

Luckily the cathedral was always open; he could wait there and leave the eyes of the world for a moment. His aim was fixed on the back seats to which he would be alone and pretend that maybe he was on a spiritual quest to find enlightenment leaving those around him to their own business. But the familiar figure at the front of the seats made him take more steps than he intended.

It was her, what was she doing in a place like this? Trying to find enlightenment? Was she looking for something in the afterlife? Too many conclusions drawn from just one look. He was obliged to go to her side and demand an answer, after all she was his pawn and pawns don't feel any kind of emotion so why was she here? It was the question he wanted answered. He slowly made his way toward her expecting her to be in the company of another, waiting to see if she was perhaps waiting for someone that wasn't him.

" _Trying to find enlightenment or maybe you're trying to become a nun?_ " he said jokingly as he walked up to her.

" _Master?_ " Although she was surprised there was no expression on her face when she turned to him.

" _You were gone when I awoke, so I thought you may have gone back to the rift_ "

" _No master I would never leave your side_ "

" _But didn't you?_ "

She had contradicted her own words without realizing and was frantically trying to explain her strange behavior.

" _No master… I mean you are correct I am sorry master_ "

" _You don't have to apologize, you wanted to go somewhere and you have every right to do so, you're not my property. I was just concerned because it's not something I've seen in you before_ "

" _Master I am…_ " he stopped her before she continued.

" _May I join you?_ "

" _Of course master_ " she slid over making his seat obviously close to hers.

" _So what are you doing here?_ " he asked forgetting about the disgusted feeling he had a few moments ago after experiencing the night life.

" _I wanted to know of this place master. You humans certainly do make a lot of expressions but when humans are here they all look the same._ "

" _So you thought you could be a normal human with the same expression everyone else had if you came here?_ " he had cut her off again.

" _No master, I know I am not human, I am a pawn and I accept what I am_ "

" _Then you are very fortunate, my dear pawn, because I am human and I cannot accept who I am_ "

" _But I wish to be more like a human, they laugh when they are happy and I feel the expression on them but I cannot feel it on myself. I see them when they are sad but I cannot feel the sadness in me only in them…_ "

He didn't understand; feeling emotion is something of a curse in his opinion. What good could come from something that made you hesitate?

" _I want to feel as a human does._ "

" _Why would you want something that nobody else wants?_ "

She paused and looked at him.

" _I want to feel what you feel master_ "

" _Believe me; I would rather not feel at all, would you really like such a curse?_ "

" _Yes master_ " he was rather surprised she did not hesitate in her answer.

" _Master, I see when you are alone and can only feel it within you; I also see when you are happy but I cannot share with your happiness, I see when you are angry but I cannot take it away from you, and when you're sad I cannot comfort you._ "

He was at a loss for words for any man may have been weak to hear this. Did she do this on purpose or was she really a pawn? Although she was a pawn, if he would have been in any other situation he would have taken her right there and then. All his disgust from earlier had disappeared like the night sky in the morning sun and felt like his heart was calling out to him once more from the very bottom of the belly of the beast.

" _Thank you_ "

" _For what master?_ "

" _You are more human than you think you are_ " she was confused and he was sure of it, it made a mutual feeling between them.

" _It looks like dawn has arrived are you well rested?_ "

" _Yes master_ "

" _Then let us be off on our next errand_ "


	5. Chapter 4: A Jealous Rage

Chapter 4: A Jealous Rage

Being at the cathedral, so early in the morning allowed them to acquire an errand from the priest. The very sight of the Arisen and his pawn told the priest that they were traveling and it was his chance to see if they wanted to acquire some coin while on their journey. There had been a few incidents near the abbey on the outskirts of the city and few dared to go there while massive beast prowled the area. But an Arisen and his pawn, the timing was too perfect and the coin was too great to allow such a chance to slip by.

" _If you're lost, your map will serve us_ "

" _I know but I can't tell where we are on the map_ " the other pawns repeating words had become a nuisance and he began to wonder if maybe they would've been better off if it was just him and his main pawn. They had been walking for leagues the entire day and an endless amount of dead trees didn't make navigation any easier. Wolves and bandits were always nearby but thanks to the precision of his ranger and strider it didn't seem to be a problem no matter how many lay in wait for them.

The day went by with much walking, hiding from detection of any beast so as to avoid a pointless fight. Even so, monsters grow bold by night so setting up a small camp in the middle of a thick forest was the only thing left to do since the oil they brought for the lanterns had nearly run out. They would wait out the night until the break of morning and head out again afterwards.

" _Didn't I tell you not to eat those mushrooms?_ " he had demanded an answer from her.

" _But master we could not have known they were poisonous unless we ate them_ " her protest to jump in danger for her master annoyed him.

" _That doesn't mean you have to eat them to find out_ "

" _But you said you were going to eat them to see if they were poisonous or not_ "

" _If I ate them then you would have found out_ "

" _That's why I ate them master_ " her main pawn had taken a mushroom out of his hand and stuffed it in her mouth to verify its contents.

Although the poisons affect were only temporary, her wellbeing was his main concern. She had no expression but he could tell she was ill. Anger, it was between the both of them, although at the moment saying what they were both thinking was not relevant to the topic at hand, they were both angry at each other. One for trying to protect the other while ignoring each other's concern.

" _I don't care I was going to try out the mushroom so no one else had to get poisoned_ "

" _But I already did and sacrificed myself on your behalf_ "

" _I told you before; you don't have to sacrifice yourself for anyone_ "

" _I didn't sacrifice myself, I made this decision on my own_ " when did she learn how to argue with her master? He thought.

The other two pawns just sat by the fire not making any expressions or comments just awaiting their next orders from the Arisen that had picked them out. He almost wished they would pick a side and say something, but even so it wasn't their fight to begin with it was just between him and her.

" _Fine, the next time don't sacrifice yourself for anyone understand_ "

" _I said I didn't sacrifice myself for anyone I am still here master_ " hearing her say master at the end made him want to say something else but he would rather drop this argument.

The company of four sat and ate in silence after the yelling finally died down. No doubt making any more noise in the middle of the night would only attract unwanted attention. With plenty of venison hunted during the day and provisions of fruits and vegetables acquired in the fields, having enough was never a problem when they sat down at the end of the day. In fact, Gran Soren was bountiful in harvest which was why the city was prospering and would have continued if not for the wyrms coming.

She had gotten up for a moment and started to walk off in silence, still having a bit of anger from earlier he asked with all haste.

" _Where are you going?_ "

This time he wasn't sure if he saw her expression change since it was still too dark.

" _To use a trunk master_ " he could almost hear her annoyance from the fight before, her own way of saying nature calls. It was still too dark with no light from stars or moons, so he ordered one of his female pawns to accompany her while she was out; he was left with the male pawn to guard their camp.

" _Women eh how troublesome?_ " he said to his remaining pawn once she left. He wasn't really expecting an answer from him since all he could do was follow orders.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

She had gone far enough, away from the camp, she didn't have to worry about being seen it's not as if she cared though. He had seen her naked before and likewise her him, but a call of nature was something she felt she would die if he saw. Things have begun to change inside of her, ever since that fateful day when she met him, she knew her being resided in his command and would welcome death if he so chose it for her. Since she began learning about the world, death started to seem so far away, she was sure that he would never order her own death but was no longer sure she was ready to die unless it was for him; it's why she ate the mushrooms. Before, she would not have disobeyed an order, but now she finds her mind straying off, at times she sees open fields which bear her the desire to run endless and free. At other times she cannot help but want more attention from the one she calls master. There have been times where she wants to ask him directly what all this means but cannot find the words and so stays silent, something inside her had begun to change and she was becoming conscious of it.

She was done with her business and checked again to make sure she was properly dressed and well buttoned. She picked up her staff, and looked at the other female pawn signaling to her she was done only to find her mutilated the next instant she looked up.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He sat by the camp fire wondering how he would apologize for his behavior, she had saved his life more times than he cared to count but she was also starting to become different. The pawn he once thought he knew was slowly starting to disappear, the feeling felt familiar but he didn't want to admit it. She is a pawn nothing more, once he takes back his heart he will not need her anymore and maybe just maybe he can find another peace. But what is peace? He pondered on this and began to panic on the inside. Go back to the tedious life he once had? Wait for death at the edge of a boat again? His breathing started increasing rapidly as his thoughts for her and what she meant started to stir confusion.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

It was blocking her path back to the camp, she ran in the other direction, she wasn't thinking about crossing their path but her mind came back to reason and the panic in her legs took off without her minds permission. To be honest, it may have been the best choice, she needed enough distance to conjure up a spell and buy some time. Thanks to the trees in its path, it was slowing down the vicious brutes as it chased after her, for the sight of women excites ogres especially during mating season. She managed to float into a tree; a scared cat running from a dog, she had but a few seconds to leap into the next tree before it came crashing down before the giants. She won't be able to keep this up, the time to conjure and the time to act are both relevant when casting, if she had had him by her side she would have enough time for a distraction and a finisher. But thinking about him is meaningless at the moment, she was alone and she had to accept that no one was there with her. No time to even leap, the brutes fell the tree she landed on with ease and her magic to keep afloat and out of reach was only limited two or three more jumps, it was all she could manage with the pace the brutes were coming at her. But not yet, she didn't want to die yet, there was still so much she wanted to experience, so much she wanted do, things she had not tried, words she had not said, words that haven't been said; said to him.

The last tree had come down, she was falling, it wasn't enough to kill her in fact with the magic still keeping her afloat it would soften her landing but the ogres would be on her within seconds as soon as she hit the ground.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

With his pawn wrapped tightly around his arms her magic coursed through him allowing him to leap into the air and spring them to safety. Had he been a few seconds later, the ogres would have ripped her apart. The backup provided from the strider allowed the arrows to fly into the beast's eyes giving them the chance to leap to safety. He had sensed she was in danger the moment he thought he had heard something abnormal, his legs had carried him to her and now the fight for their lives began.

" _Are you okay? Speak to me!_ " his words were filled with anger toward himself for not noticing the situation earlier. She snapped back from the trauma of death closing in on her.

" _Yes, yes master I am all right_ "

Cries of an ogre in pain carried off through the woods and into the night, the striders arrows had found its mark near the ogre's eyes. He put her down; no command was needed for the next course of action, stand and fight for the battle had just begun.

She immediately found herself speaking in the ancient tongue, his battle lust had returned and he charged the beast with every intention of scaling it and making sure his razor sharp blade found its mark. The blind ogre didn't even see his blade coming as it fell to the ground twitching going cold and lifeless. The second ogre was still crying out in pain shielding his remaining eye from the striders arrows, an easy mark for an able swordsman. The Ogre cried out one last time that echoed through the entire woods and a sorceress fire was soon upon it, knocking it to the ground, while a blade ripped open an amazing bag of blood at the center of its throat. Two ogres slain, it was a fine prize to return with its remains. The strider put away its bow and proceeded to exclaim:

" _We have triumphed_ " but the victory was very short lived as the next opponent claimed the striders life knocking him down crippling his body with its enormous fist. Again, it attacked, and blood gushed out like an insect that had been stepped on.

The Arisen and his pawn looked in horror, the beast had not cried out in pain, it was calling out to his brothers and they had found the culprits responsible for murdering their kin. A family of bloodthirsty ogre's had found them and the battle would rage on until the blood spilled would atone for their sins. Had he his ranger and strider they would have acted as decoys to allow one more spell but the ogre's charged with all ferocity. Running was the only logical thing to do, some of the trees still held the ogres at bay but the smaller trees were thrown in their direction making it difficult to run and leap as the mountain of wood came crashing down. Their feet brought them to a ravine that was close to a cliff, it would not be long before they ran out of road. Their next decision would either have to be to stand and fight or leap to the bottom, with all due haste the cliff was coming in sight and the foul beasts were closing the distance. At the last moment she turned back and readied herself preparing the flames to rain down upon their enemies, he had read her thoughts the moment she stopped at the edge.

" _Master, please escape while I hold them_ "

To hell with that! At the moment before the ogre could grab him, he leaped on her taking her into the cliff and down to certain death; she had finished weaving the spell before he felt her body being thrown down into the cliff and plummeting towards the ground at an alarming speed. Fire exploded at the cliffs edge consuming the ogre's and sending them off the cliff. With one last chance, he took his sword and stuck it into the rocks holding the pawn and his Arisen in place at the edge of the cliff nearly dislocating his shoulder to which he cried out in pain. She woke up from the trance the spell had put her under and began grabbing on to the nearby rocks on the cliff. She knew if he sustained any more weight, then he was likely to fall.

" _Hold on master_ "

He had lost his grip of the blade as it fell to the bottom and was now using his good arm to hang on to the rocks at the cliffs edge. This was a very difficult challenge thanks to her, she allowed flaming rocks from the cliffs edge to almost send them down with the ogre's and now they were on the verge of getting crushed or falling to their doom, yet he could not be happier that his main pawn was still alive.

They hung at the cliff's side for their lives depended on it; the rocks had stopped falling but his arm was at the limit where he couldn't move from his position.

" _Are you all right master?_ "

" _I have seen better days that much is certain_ "

Making their way to the bottom was still too far to even attempt, who knows where the bottom was, the best choice they had was to make their way back up but it would prove to be a difficult challenge with his arm nearly shattered; there was no sign of the pain going away anytime soon.

They had escaped the ogres but now death was upon them with a different smile beaconing them to cross over; to let go. On the one hand she could climb up or down since her injuries were minimal, at the same time what would she accomplish then? By the time she was either at the bottom or top he would have lost his grip he knew this and so he started to speak to her once more.

" _It seems I had a moment of jealousy when they came after you_ "

" _Master this is no time to jest, if we make it to the top there may be a chance_ "

Her words were assuring but empty on promise.

" _I am sorry about before, if I had not gotten angry at you this would not have happened_ "

" _No master it's my own fault for disobeying your orders_ "

His consciousness was beginning to fade; the pain was now shooting up and down his entire body. They had been hanging on for a while, the impact of the fall had nearly dislocated his arm and it was finally beginning to take its toll.

" _I am happy I got to meet you, if you are to follow my orders then live your life as you see fit…_ " The impact might have cracked a few of his ribs on his way down, he wasn't sure, but he did know that his strength was beginning to give out and with one final look at her face he had fallen unconscious and lost his grip.

" _NO!_ "

This could not be the end of him for she was sure it would be the end of her. The moment his eyes closed and he began to fall she had let go as well. She would not have it, either he lived or her life was forfeit she would not allow his life to end if she wasn't beside him.

" _Master, I shall not let you die_ "

The sign on her hand began to glow and the voice would echo through her head, she screamed out to all knowledge, to the end of the glowing light from her hand to his chest.

" _Let me save you_ "

" _DO YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR MASTER?_ "

" _Yes_ "

" _EVEN AT THE COST OF YOUR OWN LIFE?_ "

" _My life has no meaning without him I will sacrifice all that I am for him_ "

A sadistic laugh would echo and say.

" _WELL SAID YOU PATHETIC MORTAL_ "

Her mind was open, the chain was unlocked, and the knowledge of the rift would pour into her soul. With that instant she knew it; she knew the information, the ancient tongue from heaven and earth that would save him and her.

" _MAELSTROM!_ "

The heavens and earth had answered her call as a giant whirlwind reached toward the sky, the winds were now at her beck and call and she commanded them as she commanded her fingers. Slowly decreasing speed, slowly taking him and her into its eye, they were set on the ground as gently and softly as a breeze.


	6. Chapter 5: Fruits of Passion

Chapter 5: Fruits of Passion

He could tell she had improved her spells by a significant amount, even her very presence was enough to make the air around her heavy. She changed so much that when she gave the finishing touch to end a beasts life she marveled those around her. " _A powerful sorceress with no one to rival her_ " was his new opinion of her, even goblins and Cyclops fell before her might. The people of Gran Soren now spoke of the Arisen as a powerful being to match the Dragon's fire, but in fact it was her that gave off such a mighty presence. It wasn't that he was jealous of her power but feeling the very essence of her magic was enough to make him think he was close to the jaws of a predator.

" _Master, what's wrong?_ " she asked turning to him noticing his gaze upon hers.

" _It's nothing don't let it bother you_ " he said looking away and reflecting on his thoughts.

They had been on escort duty for the past few days, chasing away bandits and goblins from their appointed charge. The healing spring, was their destination, the water of the spring was so rare it could heal the ails of many disease's, so when it was rumored to flourish near Devils Grove they were assigned escort duty by the duke's command for when the duke pays it was sure to be lucrative, an offer too good to pass up. It was a small company of soldiers plus the two additional members from the pawn guild, they were expressionless as always but helpful all the same, he was grateful to have them.

A few of the soldiers marveled at the skills displayed on the battlefield by the Arisen and his pawns, which led to tales of the Arisen as the people's champion and hero of the ages but only he knew, and she felt, that the only reason they were doing this was to return the missing item that was lost, nothing more nothing less.

The camp was set up near a river running to Devil's Grove, it was an open field so at least no worry of ambush while the small band of soldiers kept watch, something less to worry about, no losing sleep over it either. It was dusk, the camp had settled down and many of the soldiers were now asleep, for it would be their turn to take the next shift. The Arisen was only needed during attacks so he was grateful that he would get rest without losing much sleep. There were men and women amongst the Corp, with the Dragon reaping terror, the duke took help from any gender or any pawn. Although the hearts of men were not united, fighting for their country seemed to be a requirement for just about everyone in Gransys.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

The Arisen and his pawns sat by the fire, the pawns awaiting orders and the Arisen just looked for warmth while he waited for sleep to take him. One of the seasoned soldiers and his mage partner took interest in the legend of the Arisen, t 'would be a waste not to talk to a celebrity when you get the chance.

" _May I join you ser?_ "

" _Of course_ " the Arisen was actually glad to have a conversation with one of the soldiers since he was virtually with the duke's army even if no documentation was ever found after the Cyclops attacked the fort, he preferred working odd jobs to get money anyway instead of taking orders from bitter dogs in the duke's court.

" _To fight alongside the Arisen ser, tis quite the honor an pleasure to meet ye_ "

" _Tis an honor and pleasure to meet you ser and an even greater honor to fight alongside the dukes soldier's_ "

" _HA! I like ye ser, you are like us ey ser? In truth I expected ye to be a rich brute with no regard to the common folk_ "

" _For true ser?_ "

" _Aye, you are not how I envisioned, ey love?_ " he was referring to his partner who smiled on at the conversation between two men.

" _Dis ere is my partner_ " she gave off another bright smile to the Arisen.

" _Like ye pawns she is a mage and healer, also my lover_ " the conversation seemed to flow like a river between them like two lost friends that haven't seen each other in a long time, but that was just his personality, something the Arisen liked in a person.

" _Lover?_ " the Arisen asked in surprise.

" _Aye_ " he said smiling from ear to ear.

" _She makes for'a good roll n tha hay if you know what'd I mean_ " they both shared a laugh and the soldier received a good bump on his head from his partner. He began to enjoy the conversation he was having and wasn't worried that he had to keep quiet in order to keep monster away for once. The Arisen would talk and jest all night to keep this feeling he had lost from his once adopted village.

" _But isn't it against the armies rule for fraternization to take place within their ranks?_ "

" _Aye Arisen, ye are correct, but that's for the stuck ups who don like t'have fun. In truth when yer partner is by yer side you ave less to worry on. Tis why our ranks is increasin no doubt, a chance for men n woman to fight for a cause, ye think I'd cover the arse of a man? Only if his arse is as pretty as hers_ " he received another strike on the head from his partner not only did he seem use to this abuse the way he spoke practically begged for her attention. The Arisen envied their little act and laughed along with them, it was pleasant to see them enjoy each other's company, which made him think of her sitting across the fire from him. He took a quick glance at her; noticing she was staring back he quickly turned his head back to the conversation, he didn't want her thinking a presumed thought between them.

The soldier paused for a moment noticing his stolen glances to his pawn.

" _Ey pumpkin why not make conversation with the Arisen's love eh?_ " the Arisen was completely taken by surprise, to be so brazen as to think she was his lover.

" _What? No we're not like that_ " the woman went to the pawn side to strike a conversation with her, she was rather curious of her to begin with, anyone could see that she was different from the rest of the pawns that just stared and looked on, she could no doubt pass as human if she so desired.

" _No need to be bashful lad_ "

" _I am not bashful, we don't have that kind of relationship_ ", although in his mind he could think of a few times she ended up in his bed by accident, but the thought of taking her against her will was something he was deeply opposed to. He wasn't even sure if such an idea could ever cross her mind so he relinquished such thoughts from his mind, until now.

" _Come lad walk wit me_ "

Although he was still protesting he went with him anyway, he didn't want her getting the wrong idea nor did he want to give the wrong idea, at least the woman was there to distract her while they continued their conversation. They stopped a few steps from the fire and the soldier began his foolery again.

" _Didn't know the Arisen had a thing fer pawns ey?_ "

" _As I said it's not like that_ "

" _Sure, sure lad. Ye know what makes me strong? It's that woman that allows me to keep going in such a crappy job_ "

Even though this was the first time the Arisen had heard of something like this, this is the situation for every couple; making each other strong.

" _The first few jobs I hated that she was assigned as ma partner, yet over time I do not think I could ever part from her, she has saved my life so many times and now being apart from her feels like torture_ " The conversation had gotten serious so fast.

" _Why are you telling me this?_ " it seemed to be out of place for someone you just met.

" _The dukes men were fools, they brought to de duke what they thought was a dead Cockatrice_ " he began to remember the incident, at the time a group of mages were responsible for an attack at the capital.

" _Many houses were destroyed, the monster was bout to destroy the little property we've had until the Arisen and his pawn sleyed the beast. Aye thought you were somethin of a fools tale but I see it with me own eyes. My lover, ney my future wife is with child I ask you to please stop the wyrm so that ay mey gaze upon my childs birth_ " The Arisen's heart was broken for he had not the words to speak, he just remained silent for a time as a memory reminded him that once a long time ago others asked him to do the same thing and he failed, failed miserably.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

She had noticed him staring at her every now and again; even when she sat down by the fire and the soldier approached him he would quickly steal a glance. She was beginning to wish for his orders because she could not interpret his eyes, he would stare and she would stare back awaiting his next order; she wanted to know what he wanted. She wanted to know why he was so surprised at the questions between the Arisen and his pawn, what was it that made him so uneasy? She wondered if she was doing something wrong or if she had upset him like the time she ate those mushrooms without asking for his permission, did she make another blunder? The soldier's partner sat down next to her, although she still had trouble making human expression she still managed to pull off something that looked like a smile. She had been practicing making expressions based on the situation whenever she had the chance, at least this way she could be useful when it came down to greet the shopkeepers, she even managed a discount once.

" _How do you fare?_ "

She was too busy trying to make an expression that she had forgotten to answer the lady's question. " _Yes I fare well_ " she began to feel something in her stomach that made her look down in embarrassment, she was not used to having conversations with a human if it was not her master.

" _Are you a mage as well love? I specialize in healing wounds and providing my partners support and you?_ "

" _Sorceress_ " she managed to stutter, this was the first time she had answered so many questions from a human so of course her nervous way got the better of her.

" _You pawns are funny love, I am glad to hear that you and the Arisen are an item. How long have you two been going at it?_ "

She was just as confused as her master, when he looked up through the camp fire and started walking off with the soldier. She wanted to follow and ask him what to do but she felt this battle was her own.

" _I am sorry, going at what?_ "

The woman had begun to laugh at her shyness and ignorance, it was like teasing a child to her but she felt bad for her and decided to change the conversation instead.

" _The ornament on your head does it amplify your power?_ "

" _Oh this?_ " she took off her head band as it was just for show and handed it to her.

" _My master bought it for me at the scrivener's black cat rare item shop, he said it brings protection yet I do not know how._ "

" _Oh, love he really cares for you no? When a man loves a woman he'll give anything to impress her it's why men are all born fools don't you think? But we are the same fools falling for it ey love?_ "

She was confused at her words, was everyone she met fools then? She gave off a laugh and she laughed alongside her trying to secretly keep up with the emotions she showed. The woman took one last look at her ornament and put it back on her head. Her fingers went through her hair as she placed it back on her head.

" _Love will you be doing it tonight?_ "

" _Doing what tonight?_ " she asked confused as ever. The woman misinterpreted her confusion for an obvious yes.

" _Don't worry love, the scouts here told us there are no monster in the river but I wouldn't recommend bathing naked so for now let's go wash your hair, I know great ointments to relieve your skin too_ " She was pulling on her arm before she could say she wanted to wait for her master to get back, like a puppy waiting for her master to return but picked up by someone else instead.

They went to the river and she happily began to wash her hair for her, it's something she wanted to do since one day she had hopes of running her own shop in the Capital, with the money she was making on the trip and her future husband under the dukes contract it was a realistic dream.

" _How's the water? Too cold love?_ " She asked even though her bare legs were submerged.

" _Its fine_ " she continued to wash the pawns hair happily, thinking of what her future vocation may hold.

" _You seem very happy doing this for me_ " the pawn had noticed her expression quite some time ago.

" _Of course love, someday I hope to open me own barber shop and work on people's beauty, I have a very keen eye ya know_ "

" _Yes, I believe someday it will come true_ " the pawn had noticed something very different from her than the other soldiers though she could not quite tell what it was, it was as if she was feeling two different types of emotions at the same time but could not tell which one was hers. She was still shy around her because she felt her actions were still awkward but the pawn decided to ask her anyway despite her bashfulness.

" _How is it that you can have two different types of emotion? I have only been able to sense one in all humans so far, is it a type of magic?_ "

She looked at her but smiled and laughed, as if she had just made a joke.

" _So you can tell love?_ " she grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach. Just lightly she could feel the emotion coming from her stomach and it was as real as she was.

" _How is your emotion coming from your belly?_ " she asked now with a curious look on her face.

" _What are you talking about love? Hopefully soon, you will have the same emotion in your stomach as well. Wouldn't that be fun? Just make sure your husband does more work than you do and if he throws a fit then make sure you let him know whose boss, but give him a good thrashing at night and the both of you will be happy love_ "

" _Happy?_ "

" _Yes, love_ "

" _We both can share the same happiness?_ "

" _Aye, love_ "

" _How can I do that? How do I get that emotion in my stomach?_ "

Now she looked at her in confusion, but a nice and wicked smile came across the mouth of the mage that was still washing her hair.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

The night went on with both parties enjoying the company of another. It was getting late and the tents were set up, it was nearly time to sleep. He had finally come back from a serious conversation with the soldier and she got back from washing her hair. The woman came back to her partner's side for she was in a terribly good mood.

" _Come love, there will be merry making in their tent and in ours tonight_ " He didn't think twice about getting up, he was ready for her anytime; he only left with one small piece of advice to the Arisen.

" _Lad, tis a free tent over there, would be a shame to let this opportunity slip by ey?_ "

She left the pawn with a piece of advice of her own.

" _Remember not to show any mercy love_ " they both heard the advice clearly as they went on their way, no matter how many times the Arisen tried to explain the situation; his words were not paid any mind. He sat back down wondering if he should go to sleep or keep watch since now anything could happen, or so he thought. He ordered the pawns to get some rest for tomorrow; the two obeyed as usual with the exception of her. She did not move despite having received the order from her master. The other two had excused themselves and were already in their tents, he felt he could not look at her directly so he just asked.

" _What's wrong, don't feel like going to sleep yet_ " he said jokingly.

" _Master, that woman had emotion in her stomach_ " even though she did not say it directly he could almost feel her words as he looked up at her from across the camp fire. He was beginning to feel hot inside just like the fire burning in front of them, he was staring at her and could not look away. Has she always mesmerized him this way? She was looking at him in the same way, the fire in front of them was only getting hotter; perhaps it would be a shame to let this chance slip by and for some reason he thought he could hear moans and groans from the nearby tent as if they were purposely getting louder inside his head. He wasn't quite sure what was stopping him from going to her side and making the nearby competition seem like a weak performance, he wanted to put his groin between her as it once was but didn't know how to express that to her in a romantic way that would make her want him just as badly as he wanted her.

" _Hey_ " he said slowly.

" _Yes, master?_ " she asked in anticipation.

" _You better get some sleep okay_ " The conversation from earlier had made his fire cool down, he stood up and started heading towards the river. He had quickly removed his armor and clothes leaving him bare and dumping his being in the river. He needed to cool down, he had submerged himself in the water lettings his reason come back to him. Take her? What then? Continue to passionately love her until death? What a fantastic idea, it was almost too good to be true. Taking her every night sounded too good to be true for him, he wanted it with every fiber of his being. He knew he loved her now, but that love would only last as far as the next challenge. Who will stop the Dragon and reclaim his heart? The Dragons coming was as sure as the morning sun. He would make a family and watch them burn wishing for the Dragons destruction but cursing himself for not being strong enough to protect them. He will not hurt her, he will not lay a hand on her, the Dragon had his heart.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

" _Strange night ey?_ " One of the soldiers exclaimed out loud.

A strange night indeed, he had rejected his feelings for her and they were Pawn and Arisen once more. He wanted to get away, hide under a rock for the shame he was feeling. The party of soldiers continued to make their way through Devils Grove and the woodlands made spying an enemy harder than he thought it would yet he felt ready for anything at this low point in his life.

" _There master, movement in the woods beast or monsters else._ " he kept wondering if she knew the damage he wanted to make to her last night but just let the thought go and focused back on the mission. He would be very grateful if it was another goblin attack at least it would give him something to distract him. It was still early in the morning when one of his pawns, being a skilled strider, came back sprinting; it was the first time he had seen one of his own comeback with all haste.

" _There master drakes_ "

" _Drakes?_ "

If they ran into such a beast now it would no doubt create casualties, drakes were fearsome creatures with no equal, even with a powerful sorceress at hand there would be casualties; they may not even survive. It was too risky too continue, he had ordered the highest ranking officer to have them pull back before they were spotted. The soldiers didn't think twice about following these orders, they were already retreating as soon as they heard the word. Although he would have wished that they were as quiet as his ranger for the dragon had keen eyes and a hunger that knew no bottom. The woods had become silent not even the chirping of birds could be heard in the distance, they were retreating, he felt eyes upon them for a wolf waits to see how many sheep it can slaughter. No doubt the silence, the strange wind, and movement above the trees; they had become prey to something vicious that would slaughter them without mercy.

" _Move silently the beast may be upon us_ " the Arisen wished the commander of the troops would have been quieter when shouting orders for it seemed it was the signal for a dragon to crush them under its weight as it sent men flying into the air with its impact to the earth. He quickly got to his feet and ordered his ranger and strider to fire upon the beast giving him enough room to leap unto the beast forehead and stab it in between its eyes.

" _ARISEN!_ "

The Dragon had recognized its foe and took off into the sky spewing fire and clawing at its face, but the Arisen was on its forehead away from the fire that could not reach him and its claws were not long enough to drag him from its face. The only possible solution to the dragon's problem was to crash into earth once more for it could withstand the impact but a mortal was no match for the fall. The dragon begun to plummet to the earth once more, yet the Arisen was not afraid because he had experienced this before. Getting closer to the ground he pulled out his blade from its forehead and let go of the beast, the dragon trying to adjust its fall to take off and eat the Arisen while he fell found that it no longer had control of the air it mastered long ago and crashed into the earth with an impact too hard for its body to ignore. The dragon got up in rage, it realized the sheep had fangs, and now it was going to make them pay; though it was too late to take any other action, the Arisen' s weapon had found its mark on the dragons forehead yet again as he came down like a falling star. The Dragon cried out in pain and shook ferociously at its head trying to free itself from the Arisen' s blade, but the Arisen was only buying enough time for his comrades to escape from the Dragon's fire; if he allowed the party to escape then the battle would be theirs to claim. The dragon shook violently as the Arisen was still on its head and digging the blade ever deeper in it skull, its fire was raging on but was soon extinguished by the volley of arrows that were coming into its mouth, its scales may be hard enough to withstand arrows but the inside of its mouth was not for if any got inside its throat it would surely never spew fire again. In one final act of desperation, it slammed its head near the side of a great tree not hitting it directly but grazing its head so that its enemy may be scrapped clean off. The Arisen jumped to safety, taking the blade from its forehead in the process, it was four against one now, a majestic Drake against the Arisen and his three pawns.

The sorceress was still conjuring; a tower of ice came spiraling at the dragon with great speed but the drake dared not open its mouth for the fear of arrows flying down its throat was too great instead it flew; missing and avoiding the spiral of ice coming its way. It was not just the threat of arrows and blades that had the beast concerned, one direct hit from that sorceress and it would be the end of the dragon's life. Once it avoided the towers of ice it came back down at a high velocity withstanding the assaulting arrows and the stab from the Arisen' s blade near the neck, it had done this not to withstand their attack and devour them but to grab hold of the sorceress that was an obvious threat to its existence. The beast's blood was gushing from its neck and mouth; devouring the sorceress would be easy to do, but the Arisen and his pawns were still troublesome, it needed to buy some time to either escape or fight back.

" _I AM YOUR MASTER_ "

The dragon was speaking directly into the pawns mind, she was now a hostage for the great beast, if they attacked the beast it may kill her but if they did nothing she would remain a hostage. He was at a loss and running out of time, he needed to save her, he couldn't lose her not yet, but he could not do anything with her at its claws. Attacking the Dragon at his neck may kill it, but with the dragons claws tightly around her it could crush her to death or devour her in an instant. He could not move and his time to save her was running out.

" _I AM YOUR MASTER_ "

The dragon finished gazing upon her; it was wounded but still held her tightly in its hand. It wanted nothing more than to devour its prey that had stepped too close to its domain, it wanted revenge, but the wounds on its neck and head were far too great. The pawn in its enormous claws had become unconscious, so it began to back away slowly, their weapons at the ready, and the Arisen's blade hungry for more. The dragon set her down slowly, took one last look at them and took off into the sky; a stalemate.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

She had been unconscious; he feared the worse, the quest had been unsuccessful in acquiring the healing spring's water. Some of the men died but none of which he knew, he did not concern himself over them, his thoughts were only on her, he wished she was okay, that she would wake up and tell him she had a bad dream so that he may scorn her gently and tell her not to make him worry. Her pulse was still strong, her chest rose and fell; she was still alive but had been asleep ever since the incident, not even the most potent of herbs would wake her. She slept soundly at the Inn of Gran Soren and he watched over her waiting for the moment she would wake up. He had acquired female pawns to care for her as he went to every healer in town, but to no avail. Not even the rumored witch had herbs to cleanse this magic, this was something far darker than any spell anyone possessed and he was beginning to lose hope in ever seeing her wake up.

He dismissed the pawns that looked after her and crouched down at her bed with his head at her side, there was nothing else he could do for her, no ideas or remedies to try out, he was lost. When he was at her side he felt the weight of guilt for not being able to save her. He had not slept in days thinking about her was enough to keep him awake at night.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

***Dream***

" _DOES FEAR CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT?_ "

***Dream End***

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He opened his eyes again, remembering he was at her bed side; he stood up and began walking around the room, pacing back and forth. He had to wake her up somehow, going on living like this had become too much of a hassle for him it was the reason he avoided any type of relationships but he came back to it and now it was crushing him like a boulder.

" _I have to wake her up_ " he kept repeating.

Guilt turned to fear and fear had turned to anger, he was angry at himself again, so much so that dying for his mistake seemed a well enough atonement. It was still the middle of the night when he decided on his next course of action; quickly gathering items for his little journey he went to call out for his usual pawns to continue to take care of her until he got back and set off quickly after Devil's Grove once more.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He no longer had second thoughts on this, it had been about a day since he set off on his own quest, " _Slay your enemies_ ", he would find the dragon that made her fall and rip out its heart from its chest. He decided to do this on his own, he would not have the company of pawns for this mission for it was his mistake and if he lost his life in the process then he would have atoned for his mistakes. " _I will wake her_ " this thought in mind convinced him to find the dragon and beat him to a bloody pulp until he figured out how to wake her up.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

Less than a day's walk from Devil's Grove, he kept looking to the skies, for any winged creature was now his enemy. It was almost time to face the Dragon; he ate his last meal and rested at the small camp he had made during the daylight hours. Not having a decent rest in days, he closed his eyes again and sleep was quickly on him, having the thought of the dragon slain or having her wake up brought him comfort.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

***Dream***

" _COME! FACE ME ARISEN_ "

***Dream End***

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He woke up again, still morning, with the sun nearly reaching its peak. He stomped out his camp fire, gathered his things, and set off again; he didn't feel like resting anymore. He didn't walk too far before he felt someone's presence, watching him, he looked to the skies expecting the dragons wrath to soon be upon him. With his weapon drawn and his mind alert he quickly swept the area with his eyes, sensitive to any movements that might occur. A shadow quickly made its way through the trees, it wasn't the dragon, if it was bandits he was in no mood to deal with their petty existence he was on a mission and they would only taste his blade if they got any closer.

" _I will give you this chance to leave me be!_ " he shouted into the trees.

Bandits, Goblins, animals whatever it was, it was trying to mask its presence, which angered him to no end, it was about to feel his anger unleashed if they kept approaching and no mercy would be spared if they continued.

" _I am in quite a foul mood, I will not think twice about cutting you down, so I will say this once more. Leave me be!_ " he started walking again but did not ignore the growing presence that kept approaching him.

He had had enough, a strict warning was given and he was about to deliver on his promise they were close enough around the trees to have their throat cut.

" _MAELSTROM!_ "

He heard a familiar voice and the frightening ancient tongue from heaven and earth that sent him to the skies without allowing him to react. The branch of the trees had stopped his climb and was hanging on to them with all he was worth, but the trees themselves would not be able to stay in their roots for this force was too strong. He went up with them, letting go of the branches as he soared into the sky, that's when he noticed her. Her elevation skills were stronger than ever and her spells had found no equal, he knew her all too well and could see as he descended into the trees that her body and mind were ready for battle.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

She was awake, it was not a dream, he was thrown into the trees of the forest but he had used the branches to try and stop his fall. The impact was still strong but he didn't have time to focus on the pain he quickly got up calling out to her, letting her know how happy he was to see her awake. However, before he could even call out her name she had already finished her next incantation with great precision and power. Spirals of ice came at him like snakes after mice, but he was not as slow, the trees provided some cover but were taken down the instant it made contact. He found cover behind the enormous boulders of the woods but it would not last long with her, she could bend these spells to her will and he knew that better than anyone else. Still he called out to her.

" _I am elated to see you safe, do you think we could discuss my blunder?_ " he was able to jest in the middle of battle yet there was no response from her; not even a forced expression was made as he peeked behind his cover. She was speaking in the ancient tongue again; he had to move quickly, dashing out at full speed behind the boulder he intended to jump at her and take away her staff but didn't even come close, she had finished reciting before he came close to her. He had caught himself in time to see that she finished the incantation making him duck behind one of the trees. An electrifying spell had just grazed him and struck the boulder he had taken cover with shattering it to pieces, his arm was going numb, the pain was only amplifying, if that had hit him directly there wouldn't have been anything left of him to pick up; he had fought alongside her many times to know her movements and commands, if he was anyone else, no doubt he would have met his doom by now. No more time to think before she begins her next spell, he dashed from behind the tree this time he was sure he would get to her in time, only to find that she was no longer there. She had anticipated his movements and now she had disappeared? No, again he knew he grossly underestimated her; she had used her powers of elevation to get to higher ground and begin enchanting again. He felt so stupid, like the goblins of the forest they would only go after what they saw, they never suspected the biggest threat to be the time keeper, the one that slowly targets them and sends them off to oblivion.

" _Now I know how those goblins felt_ " he called out to her.

" _You are without a doubt my pawn_ " the only reply she had for him was the words to target him.

He was a sitting duck, her spells only got more powerful with more time and distance, if he could not close the distance fast he was sure to meet his end. He didn't want to do this but he was going to have to play dirty, throwing stones and wood at her didn't quite meet his taste but if he was going to survive he felt he had no choice. As soon as her last spell hit, he grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at her hoping to disrupt her; she would just step to the side without even batting an eye. Of course it didn't work, if it was that easy to distract her she would have fallen long ago; she was dedicated to him and through their battles she had gotten stronger for him, to prove her dedication to him, it was the only way she knew how to prove herself to her master, she would show the proof of her dedication through his death.

He was running out of places to hide, she had the advantage on high ground, if he would have had his ranger with him a spell caster would pose little problem, but this was a one on one death match and it was clearly her field. The only reason he was sure he was alive was because he had memorized her movements and spells, but very soon his covers and hiding place would run out. There was only one choice left; take a direct hit and hope it doesn't kill him. He would have to taunt her and hope she takes the bait by missing and allowing him to get close, he thought about fleeing from battle but with her sights set on him that clearly wasn't an option, besides he wanted to get close to her and scream at her face for forgiveness. Behind a burning tree he began to shout to her;

" _Are you mad? I failed you as your master and now this is the only way for me to atone isn't it?_ "

Again there was no answer, just soft spoken enchantments coming from her mouth.

" _I am sorry I couldn't be a better master, I am sorry I am not the man you thought I was. Clearly this is all due to my failures as the Arisen, you saw that and decided my death would be a better solution_ " she finished, he reacted before a ball of fire took down the trees in its path. It made him take a further distance from her behind boulders that were on a slope from the forest hills. He spoke out to her again;

" _Do you remember back at the camp? That night I clearly saw you as a woman. No, in truth, I saw you as a woman before then; I wanted you by my side so much for so long that it hurt just to think about it_ " her spells continued.

" _But having you by my side as a woman is impossible, I know that now, which is why I need a strong pawn by my side, I would be strong for her and she would be strong for me…_ " a strong lighting attack had burst his cover and made a cloud of dust, giving him the chance to hide behind the trees again. He spoke out again to her:

" _Are you strong enough for me? Are you really my pawn…? Of course you're not, how can such a feeble pawn not be able to eliminate its target? How long do you intend to chase me? Until you run out of breath? I could never have such a useless pawn by my side. Do you hear me!? You are slow and weak!_ " his words struck deep, he could see that because she stopped her enchantment and was now looking towards the sky with her eyes burning like coal. He had only seen it once, but he already knew what was coming, she intended to level the place and everything in it.

This was going to take great precision and a hell of a lot of luck. If he went after her now, she would stop, run away, and continue her assault; if he was too late, he would pay for it by burning to ash. The impossible was about to happen and he was only peeking through the trees waiting for the right moment to strike. It wasn't long now before burning rocks from the sky would start falling; he only hoped she would be all right if this didn't turn out well. She looked up at the sky only conscience of his movements, if anything should come at her she would know and the game would begin all over again. He finally saw her head come down and her eyes return to the way he had known them, the time was now. He began to run to her keeping a close eye on the sky above, she was out of breath yet did not care for his coming assault for fire would soon claim him while she remained untouched, the magic obeyed her and no one else.

It came, with the sound of a million battle horses it came, crashing to the ground. He had changed his course at the last second, away from her vision and into the smoke of the fire that lay waste to the land.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

Smoke and fire was all that was left when she looked around and the flames died down. The forest was in ruins, the dark hole could be seen for leagues. She had been victorious, her mission was complete, for nothing could have survived such an assault; nothing would ever grow for years thanks to her impressive skills. She looked around to make sure no living creature still held its breath but anything caught in the flying rocks path would have been turned to dust.

" _Tis done master_ " she said silently, the only other thing that could be heard was the crackling of burning wood that fell to the ground.

She was taking her time to walk out of the fire and back into the forest that had not yet been burned; the flames were not going to burn down the remaining trees for it was still a luscious green. She walked silently looking around again, perhaps reflecting on her actions to her previous master, though it mattered not anymore; he was gone and the life from her eyes seem to be gone as well.

" _Found you!_ " she looked back in surprise but her staff was kicked from her hand as she was knocked to the ground with the strength of a man taking her down and knocking the wind from her lungs.

He had survived but not without injury of course, his burns were clear and his wounds were deep, but he was ignoring the pain and dealing with the matter at hand.

" _Nice try, but I told you, you have to get stronger to be my pawn_ "

" _How are you still alive?_ " she managed to growl. He had been looking at the rocks that were falling from the sky and carefully timing their impact, with the shallow slope heading in his direction not all of them would hit in the area so he had taken shelter there, the devils luck had been on his side.

Her staff had been kicked away, she was only limited to certain spells none of which were deadly or distracting, for a sorceress to conjure; she has to focus on a single point and channel that energy through it: her staff.

" _I am not going to let you go this time_ " she was struggling with all her might but he grabbed her hands holding them tightly and putting his full weight on top of her. How long he waited for this moment to become a reality, she protested of course.

" _Let go you insolent cur_ " he smiled back at her, he was still very happy to see she was awake. He had missed her even though he had been at her bedside all the time. She fought, he held her tighter, she scowled, he kissed her: forehead, cheeks, chin, neck, chest, bosom; he kissed and licked her, licked over and over again for he only had her on his mind.

She would continue to curse and scream at him. " _Damn you, you wretched worm_ "

" _You will only speak words of love to me from now on so let's shut that pretty mouth of yours_ " he took his lips to hers and shoved his tongue down her throat, she tried biting but her body wouldn't let her, even her arms were beginning to lose strength, she could feel his groin begging for the valley in her legs, his weight was getting heavier with more pleasure as he moved his hips on hers, she began to get weak to his advances. Her mind and body were not communicating with each other, it was giving orders to her body but her body was ignoring her mind. He had slowly begun to disrobe her getting closer to her skin with every piece of cloth removed. Her body was anticipating his manly desires for her, he began to disrobe as well; armor and clothes came off and once again the only thing between them was a thin cloth to protect his swollen manhood from her hips. Her body was about to be ravished by the man she loved and welcomed it, the small piece of emotion that was inside her became a burning flame that consumed more than the fire that fell from the sky. It had consumed all her thoughts and emotions she previously had and cleansed any foreign entity that was not her own, a strong desire for each other that burned passionately just for them.

" _Master?_ " She had grabbed his strong body in her arms urging it to move down on her again, but noticed the crimson liquid on her hands before she continued, she had stopped before he could remove the final piece.

" _Master you are wounded_ " even though he stopped his hips from going wild he wanted to continue their moment despite his pain.

" _Don't fret over it lets continue_ " she was the only thing on his mind, but she was not ready to inflict more damage to her master.

" _No, master please, your wounds need healing_ " despite feeling as if he could crush boulders with his lower body; he listened and obeyed her pleas.


	7. Chapter 6: The Red Dragon's Coming

Chapter 6: The Red Dragon's Coming

He was exhausted, frustrated, irascible and every other little adjective that described his obnoxious situation. They were in the company of the Duke's soldier which didn't allow any privacy, he was sure it was clear to both of them that they wanted the same thing but he did not know when and how to approach the situation. Do you just go up to her and ask her or do you sneak off into the carriages and hope no one notices? Either way he chose, it didn't exactly suit the way he wanted it to be. He still remembered the day he went to fight off and finish the drake to free his pawn completely from its possession; shortly after tending to his wounds they both went after the drake to make sure no trace of the dragon's possession lingered in her body. Their bond was greater than before and killing the dragon was easy with their teamwork, no foe was too large for them, no challenge was too great, with the exception of the one they were facing. He was still wounded so she didn't try to force her master to do anything too strenuous, she waited until they got back to Gran Soren and got the best healer around which just so happened to be under the Dukes command. He healed quickly and was ready to get back to her, but the Red Dragon had been spotted near the catacombs far from the city; by the Dukes order he was to escort his army to the Dragons domain and slay the beast. He was happy to do it, but wanted her instead and his duties had given no time for a pleasing tryst, which was why he could not even strike up a normal conversation with the escort of soldiers, so he walked at the back of the army's line, behind the army of marching soldiers. She had noticed the irritation in her master but was still afraid to upset him further than he was, doubtful he would scorn her but concern and doubt got the better of her.

" _Master, what's wrong? Are you still injured? Did you need more time to heal?_ " she asked him politely but he didn't know how to tell her the truth of wanting to be alone. He still gave the smile she was looking for but his words held back the truth of his situation.

" _No, I am just concerned about the challenge ahead is all_ "

" _Don't worry master I will try even harder to meet your expectations_ " he wasn't worried about her performance, the only performance he wanted from her was the one performed in private.

" _Just don't die on me_ " he said softly

" _Yes, master we will fell the beast together_ " she exclaimed happily. He was disappointed, he was trying to be romantic with her so she could come rushing into his arms, he wanted to express to her what he was really thinking but decided not to on account of so many ears listening to the Arisen' s conversation, he felt the love he had for her was only for them alone. Night drew closer and the army had settled into their camp, they would rest for a day before continuing their march on the Dragons domain. He sat by the fire thinking of the night he didn't make his move on her, he wanted it to happen again but there were no tents and no privacy to allow him to speak his mind. He had ordered his pawns to go fetch the army's chow that was being handed out; he had lost his appetite but wanted to be sure they ate properly. He waited by their own separate camp fire from the army's bond fires, he didn't feel like they were part of the company anyway.

" _Here master_ " she handed him his portion even though he told them earlier he wasn't hungry.

" _But I am not hungry_ " he knew she was thinking of him when she got it.

" _Master you have not eaten, if you continue in this manner your stamina may be absent when we need it in battle_ " he was too embarrassed to say otherwise, so he took the food and ate it. The smile she had practiced countless times had become impeccably dangerous to him, and now their roles felt reversed; she had become the master while he her pawn.

" _Master, your manner has become different ever since I raised my spells against you_ " she was referring to the day the drake had taken over her mind, fought, and was freed.

" _I vow on my life, it shall never happen again, tis a promise master so please tell me, what ails you so?_ " she was worried about him, but he really wasn't worried about anything.

" _Nothing is wrong, I am not worried in the slightest_ " he paused looked at his other two pawns that were looking into the fire with no emotion in their eyes.

He made a quick movement to grab her arm and pull her close enough to him so his words were only within whisper shot of her ear.

" _We haven't had any time alone together_ ", he quickly let go and pushed her away. He was almost expecting his pawns to smile and snicker as he made this quick movement but they just looked on into the fire without expression, only reacting to his commands when given.

Her expression didn't change, she looked into his eyes for a moment and proceeded to sit back down near the fire where her place was before, she did not say a word, just continued eating silently. He may have offended her, in his mind he cursed himself for acting on foolish impulse, now he just wanted to go face the Dragon as quickly as possible.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

It was getting late; the only tents made were for the few leaders of the army, sleeping outside in the open night air was the only option. He couldn't sleep though; he looked up at the flashing diamonds in the sky, wondering how he had become a love sick puppy chasing after its master attention. At this rate he may die before he gets a chance for some privacy with her, he looked around his area, seeing the few guards on watch in the distance and the stomped out fires from the large camp, he had become weary of this campaign.

He had laid down to rest, his eyes were beginning to close, but soon had his energy return as he felt arms quickly embracing his neck in the dim lights shining out to them from the camp. It was her; she didn't say a word but took her cloak to cover both of them for she wanted to shield them from wandering eyes. She got as close to him as possible trying not to make any movements that may attract unwanted attention from the camp or the sleeping pawns, their grip on each other became as strong as their embrace which had quickly become one single movement. There was no moon in the sky just the distant camp fires and the roaming guards in the camp that were awake. They were the only two that were alert which made their senses acute to any movement that was not their own, they didn't want anyone intruding on their moment but were not so bold as to continue their deed with an audience, for the bond between an Arisen and pawn is something only they can share.

He could feel her movements matching his, her breath covering his, her rhythm matching him like a symphony. He could not let her go, her pulse was getting stronger and her heart was beating hard, as was his, he could feel his heart beat loudly… from the sky?

This time he stopped his actions.

" _Master?_ " she called out softly to him, wondering why he stopped as he turned his attention to the sky. He soon realized he had made a mistake again; his heart was in the sky which meant everyone's life was in danger.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He couldn't see the beast, but had no doubt the fiend that had stolen his heart was in the sky and closing in on them fast. He took the cloak aside wishing they would have continued, but dispersed with the thought and shouted to his pawns.

" _Get up! Prepare for battle, tell the guards to prepare for an assault!_ " he was shouting to them in all haste as if they couldn't hear him. No time to explain or apologize for his sudden actions but he had no time to explain.

He was already shouting to the pawns and guards in the distance to sound the alarm. The pawns were following their masters orders running to the guards screaming to sound the alarm; they knew their masters warning was no idle threat to be ignored. Half the camp must have heard the alarm go off and donned their armor but it would have made little difference, the Red Dragon had eyes better than any predator in the sky and unleashed its hellish fire into the crowd of soldiers. The Red Dragon crushed the soldiers like bugs in the dust, the few soldiers that did not burn to ash; it crushed with its mighty foot. Jaws like steel, claws like swords, body like stone it used everything to send the pitiful ants to the pits of hell for he was the Red Dragon and the grim reaper was at its command. Charge or flee it mattered not which the soldiers tried to do, the Dragon would make sure to deter any threat toward its domain.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

" _GRIGORI!_ " the Dragon stopped its destruction upon the remaining soldiers and looked at the human that had called upon him. How dare a human use the Red Dragons name? They were not even worthy of gazing upon its might much less mentioning its ancient name.

" _AAH, ARISEN_ " The mighty Dragon had stopped chasing after the fleeing soldiers, and begun to slowly make its way toward its new prey, like a lion when it's about to leap upon the helpless deer. The Arisen had stopped to look around for a moment, even though the Dragon was slowly coming for him; body parts and corpses lay everywhere, not even the horses and oxen's had been spared. A few soldiers had gotten away from the Red Dragons wrath but not even the third of the army had been spared. The Dragons might was great indeed.

" _SO NICE OF YOU TO LEAD ME TO A BANQUET ARISEN, TELL ME, WERE YOU AND YOUR SERVANTS ENJOYING THEIR DEATH AS WELL?_ "

With the Dragon in front of him, he didn't know what to do. He was expecting an army to stand by his side at first but with the mighty behemoth in front of him, his mind and body froze in fear. " _No_ " he cursed at himself for not being able to move, his enemy was right in front him, it was what he'd been waiting for, this moment, ever since that fateful day in Cassardis when it took his heart. So why couldn't he move? He could feel the Dragon looking into him as it laughed at his pitiful attempt to regain his composure, his pawns were at the ready waiting to unleash their force upon the Dragon the only thing they were waiting for was his command; yet he could not make a move.

" _I SEE INTO YOU ARISEN, FEAR AND DOUBT STILL HAUNT YOU, IT TELLS ME YOU DO NOT WANT TO ABANDON YOUR PITIFUL LIFE._ " The Dragon had come within arm's reach of him, yet neither side had attacked.

" _YET YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CALLED OUT TO DESTRUCTION, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE THE DECISION AND NOW YOU WISH TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR RESPOSIBILITIES? YOUR ENEMY IS IN FRONT OF YOU, IT BEARS ITS FANGS AT YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU WOULD EVER HOLD DEAR, WILL YOU ABANDON YOUR RESOLUTION AND CONTINUE TO SEEK OUT AN END MEANT FOR MORTALS?_ "

The Dragon was looking into him; in the blink of an eye he saw his past, a past long before humans had coined him the Arisen.


	8. Chapter 7: Histories Past

Chapter 7: Histories Past

His past; it was something that was long forgotten, not even the most ancient text spoke of a time when brave men and women would fight as fiercely as gods and devils. A time when all races, all beings, and everything that drew breath found the need to survive. A history that if ever recorded it would have become written off as a lie. At times he began to think of his past as nothing more than conjured dreams; every time he stopped to reminisce about his past he preferred thinking of it as nothing more than dreams. They were too bloody to recount and all the ones he knew as allies or friends were nothing more than dust to a point where not even the bones of the corpses remained.

If there was a world other than this one, it would have met its enemy for at that time the enemy was clear, the world had found that enemy and was at war. Humans did not dictate the why, as it presently did but were in unison with everyone and everything in it, all knew of the Great War. Dragons, Humans, Elves, Dwarves, even beasts knew the need to survive was great. Together everyone would stand against their common foe. This was the time when the world itself had unlocked its knowledge and given it to its inhabitants, it was as easy to obtain as wood for fire. The only exception would be how one would forge this knowledge, like forming a sharp blade within the fire, a weapon given to all.

He had honed his talents and his skills were sharp but he wasn't fighting normal opponents, they were beast that rivaled the Dragons power, it was technology that rivaled the dwarf's mechanisms, it was magic that conjured more than sorcerers, more precise than elvish bows, more vicious than any animal; A different world waged war with it dwellers, and so he fell, from the heavens through the chaos and towards the earth, in the middle of the war he remembered falling from the sky.

His back was torn to the point where you could see his insides, his injuries were too many for any human to survive, had he been a normal human he would have died of blood loss maybe even the pain alone would have killed him but he had loss his humanity a long time ago when he was called to war which meant that bringing your humanity along was not an option.

Looking into the sky as he fell he could see the war in the heavens taking place, blood was like rain fall, men and beast would fall from the sky, some in flames others in pieces. They were losing the war; it may have been inevitable that their destruction was at hand and nothing else could be done. Still, he wanted to fight, he wanted to keep on fighting. There was a lot more at stake than just his life; he saw life in the world as his own situation, life itself was falling. He turned his head to look at his given wings to see if they would provide him the strength needed to once again soar into the sky and keep fighting.

" _Dammit_ "

If he could not regain his strength within a few more seconds he would fall to his death, even with wings a fall from the sky would kill even the largest of beasts. He had fought bravely, there would be no shame in his death; he did his duty and fought with honor to protect those he loved.

" _I suppose this is the end for me_ " he thought in silence as he made his way to the ground. He would die and return to the earth, he would find peace as he reflected on everything he had accomplished. He closed his eyes for a moment waiting for death to claim him; figures with smiling faces of those he met in his life were reflected through the back of his eyes. This world would come to an end and everything he once cherished and loved would die along with it.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

" _No!_ " he screamed, there would be no peace for him in this world or the next, the world would be destroyed and everything in it. What had he fought for? Why fight so hard to perfect the skill you have? No one would take everything from him not even death, his mind shouted to his body in anger " _I will fight until my very soul is dead_ " his thoughts were now screaming to his entire body to move and obey his commands; he would not die calmly into the earth. He looked back and forced his entire body to command his wings and regain his balance over the air.

From his head to his chest to his stomach to his legs, they all sent the signal needed for his wings to once again obey its master and command the air.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He had done it, somehow with all the pain and injuries he was flying again into the heavens.

" _I will continue to fight until my very soul is dead, until then I will not die. Power I need power…_ " his aim was no longer the battlefield, no, that would wait; for his targets were set on breaking the rules and doing the most taboo of forbidden pacts. The world had given much of its knowledge to its inhabitants and now he would ask for more, he knew of places that held greater power still. He would ask for power in return for losing something much greater than just himself, and in doing so turn the tide of war at the cost of losing everything.


	9. Chapter 8: Decisions

Chapter 8: Decisions

They had spent the entire morning searching for survivors amongst the corpses. The Red Dragon's words still echoing in his head, it was speaking the truth about him; he had indulged in the mortal life for far too long because it was something he had left behind but could never return to due to his pact, a fine price to pay but an eternity to pay off. No doubt the Dragon could have swallowed him whole if it so chose to but it had a different purpose for him. The soldiers that got in the way were hindering that purpose but were of little threat; instead they became an amusing sport for the Dragons wrath.

" _Master, I don't think there are any more survivors left, I believe it's wise to be on our way fore more beasts begin to show_ " he nodded in acknowledgment. The stench of death was beginning to attract the beast that had a taste for human flesh, those that didn't die in the fire, where either smashed or pulverized by the Dragons body.

The Dragon spared their lives so it could show off its might to them, to strike fear; it was clever, meager enemies like foot soldiers are no match for a Dragons wrath. He was angry at himself again, he wasn't afraid to die, death had not been an issue for a long time, his life was insignificant in his eyes and yet he could not make a move. Something was holding him back, fear and doubt; it was utterly taking over him.

Regardless of the Dragons warning to abandon their quest they pressed on to their original destination, "The Tainted Mountain", the Dragons roost. Their walk was in silence, if the pawns had been normal humans they might have interrogated him on his hesitation before the enemy, he felt he owed them an answer but remembered they were under his command so he held his tongue instead.

Not even half a day's march to the mountain before he felt the fatigue come over him, he had been out of breath for a while now, this was not like him; this wasn't even a hike to the store and his insides felt like they were falling apart. Were the Dragons words of warning so powerful? Had he always felt this way? No, he'd been through worse; this was nothing but another hike up a mountain to punish a little devil for its mischief.

" _Let's set up camp here_ " he was out of breath.

" _Master?_ " she asked in surprise for his orders were not like him and he was short on breath.

" _We have to rest, I don't feel like myself right now_ " he collapsed on to his knees and hit his head on the cold ground, knocking him unconscious. As he passed out he could hear her calling out to him in a desperate voice to come back.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

It was dawn again; he woke up inside the tent the pawns had set for him. He felt her lying next to him, he assumed she didn't care that anyone else knew that she was lying right next to him anymore; not that the pawns would make any comments on their relationship anyway; after all they were there to follow orders not question his judgment. He got up slowly from her side so as to make sure not to wake her but even as he got up he felt his entire body was sore. It was a bother just to try and get up slowly without making noise but he finally made it out of the tent and sat by the campfire. A pawn was keeping watch over the camp in case any monsters approached but there was nothing to report, the fields were empty and the cold breeze felt nice against his skin. He would wait and think about his next decision before he decided on his course of action.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He sat by the campfire looking down, he pondered on his decisions wondering if what he was thinking was wise, an opportunity to face the Dragon would not present itself again. The Dragon would come for him whether he was ready or not, he was connected to it.

" _Master, I am glad you're well_ " this time she actually made the right expression to show her concern for him.

" _I suppose I was just tired. Come let's eat and rest_ " it was still morning as the Arisen and his pawns sat quietly around the low burning camp fire eating away at their provisions. He had given thought to his plans: he had to make a decision and was ready to face the Dragon at last. Fear and doubt would not cloud his judgment; it was this decision that made him realize his next course of action while he finished eating and announced his decision.

" _I want you all to obey my orders, is that understood?_ "

In unison: " _Yes master_ "

" _I will not have you question my judgment about my choice, is that understood?_ "

In unison: " _Yes master_ " this time he could tell she hesitated to speak but it didn't matter he had made a decision that would change the rest of his journey.

" _I want you all to go back home and live the peaceful lives that you wish to live, leave me, from here on this journey is mine alone_ "

" _What? Master, no I should go with you_ "

" _Didn't I just ask you to obey me?_ " The other two pawns acknowledged his command but he could already begin to see panic in her eyes.

" _Master, please wait, let me help you_ " he had completely lost his demeanor raising his voice.

" _You are my pawn correct? Then listen and obey, go with them! This is something that doesn't involve you anymore. You will only get in my way_ "

The other two pawns had already begun their journey back to Gransys while their voices carried on.

" _Master you still need me; I promise I won't be a burden_ "

" _This isn't about you becoming a burden; this is a problem I must to tend to alone_ "

She was panicking disobeying all of his commands, refusing to leave his side.

" _Why must you take on your troubles alone? I will take whatever troubles you have and dispel them for you_ " tears had begun to form around her eyes further pleading to her master not to part from her.

" _Unless you can control time itself, you'd best obey me and leave me to my fate_ " his voice was stern, he was beginning to understand why it was he couldn't react when he came face to face with the Dragon.

She had lost herself completely as well, after all they've been through he was going to abandon her, the Dragon would not compare to her magic if it meant standing beside her master.

" _Master, if you fear the Dragon, I shall protect you_ " she began to speak out of place.

" _Don't be foolish, I do not fear it_ "

" _If he comes for you, I shall render him powerless_ "

" _I don't need your protection, now go back_ "

" _If you are troubled I shall take on your troubles whatever they may be_ "

" _I told you to go back already!_ "

" _If you need comforting, I shall be your comfort_ "

" _Stop speaking already!_ "

" _If you feel a foe is beyond our means the-_ "he covered her mouth with his hand in an attempt to silence her.

" _Please just stop and go back_ " he had begun to choke on his own words but she gently took his hand off her mouth and continued.

" _Whatever you may suffer, I wish to share it with you._ " He was silent for a moment and stared into her eyes looking away after a while.

" _Do you know about love?_ " he asked turning away from her.

" _The act or the emotion?_ " her answered amused him.

" _When did you become a human?_ "

" _No, I am very much still a pawn, but I decided that only you would be my master, tis the reason I cannot bear to be apart from you_ "

" _So then do you love me?_ "

" _I am not familiar with the emotion of love so I do not know if it's what I am feeling, master_ "

" _Well I love you; I love you very much so_ "

" _Then I do as well, master_ "

" _Love is a very strong emotion indeed; it is the very reason why I hesitated when I came across the Dragon. Do you remember when that drake had taken you for a hostage?_ "

" _It will not happen again, I swear it master_ "

" _Fear had taken the better of me, I could not think, I could not act, I was about to lose you and if I did I would have gone looking for death. I cannot live knowing that you're not alive and well._ " He took hold of her and gave her a deep kiss that lasted for a few moment s before he let her go.

" _Please go back, forget that I am your master and listen to me as the woman I love. Live your life as you wish it, just live and be happy for my sake_ " her tears were staining his chest; they both understood but did not wish to be apart from each other. She understood in more ways than one that she could help him slay the Dragon but her death meant his death and likewise his hers.

" _One day_ " she said silently

" _One day?_ "

" _Allow me to stay by your side for one day, and then I shall return, please master_ " he knew it would only bring more pain and awkwardness but he wanted her to stay too.

" _Very well I shall enjoy your company for one more day_ "

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

It was still early in the morning but she was by his side as they decided to go fishing near the river. Their conversation would go on as usual and they would ask each other questions every time making their conversation lively and warm.

" _Master how old are you? I sense you are much older than anyone I have encountered_ "

" _I am not sure, I lost track of time long ago, what about you? How long have you been in the rift?_ "

" _I am not sure either; we don't have any sense of time when we are in the rift_ "

They would talk and ask questions trying to uncover each other secrets before the time to part would come at last.

" _Okay my turn, so far what's your favorite food?_ " he asked her.

She thought about it for a moment then happily recalled: " _It's the cocoa beans mixed with rotten milk that you bought me when we went through the market_ "

" _Chocolate? You like chocolate?_ " he recalled the day when they went shopping for supplies in the town market. She would stare at things that were new to her and look inquisitively at the food she never tasted. He had bought the chocolates for her not because he wanted to convey the message of love to her but because he thought that every girl liked chocolates. He began to laugh at the irony.

" _What is so amusing about that master?_ " she looked at him in confusion.

" _In truth you are like a human. You give chocolate to someone you like as a sign of affection for them_ "

" _Is this true?_ " she asked him in surprise

" _Yes it's true_ " he said continuing to laugh and enjoying her embarrassment.

" _Then I want to give you chocolates as well master_ "

" _It doesn't have to be chocolates, anything given from the heart will have the same effect, as long as you think about what the other person will like_ " she pondered on his words as her confusion turned in a different direction.

She set the fishing line down and pushed him back on the ground and started to lick his neck. He didn't resist but it was amusing that she would attempt something like this.

" _I can't give you chocolates but you did this for me once and felt really good so I want to do the same thing for you_ "; what a silly girl he thought, men and woman have different erogenous zones but he stopped her and brought her back up.

" _You don't like it master?_ " he laughed again because he was touched by her affections towards him.

" _I love it but I think there are other places on me that want your attention_ "

They were together for the rest of the morning hugging and kissing until they were out of breath, but he felt they shouldn't go further because he did not want to hurt her. Just being in her arms was enough, any more than that and he might have lost his resolution to take another step towards the Dragon.

Dusk had approached; hours seem to go by like minutes when they were together. It's not as if they needed to fish for food it just gave them time to spend together. Being near the water's edge at night was only asking for monsters attention, so they decided to go somewhere else to look for a place to camp. It was getting dark, he didn't want her to leave but he felt that soon they would be apart and his time to leave would come. He wanted the day to last forever as long as she was by him, but he did not want to hurt her, leaving behind only pain and baggage for her to carry on her trip of life, he wanted her to understand that.

They would need to set up camp soon; the forest they entered was quiet and was still in the duke's domain, not too many incidents of monsters in the area. Only the deer would show up from time to time as they were walking hand in hand through the forest, it was getting to be somewhat magical.

" _Master, this place feels like a dream_ "

" _I know what you mean; it's almost as if the forest is starting to become alive_ " Fireflies and creatures of light began to show in the darkness. Like the stars themselves were in the forest glowing as they passed through it. Indeed, walking hand in hand with the person you love as fireflies dance merrily around you could only be described as something of a fairytale, but they were there, dancing slowly in the forest night.

" _Master I don't want you to go_ " she started before he could say it out loud.

" _I wish I could have stayed by your side longer_ " they kept walking in the forest hand in hand.

If he would let her go he felt she would descend into the darkness, the dancing fireflies reminded him as if he was in the sea of stars with her, if he let her go then she would surely be lost forever.

" _There master, there is something glowing_ " they were approaching something that was shining in the middle of the forest, it was too late to tell how long they've been walking, but at this point the company of each other was the only thing that mattered.

" _It's a spring master_ " she walked ahead and dipped her hand in the spring.

" _Master I believe we found a healing spring, it's the one the duke and his men were searching for_ "

" _I believe you're right, I think I can feel something coming from the inside_ " he dipped his hands in it as well. He could see the bottom; it wasn't deep, and there were no fishes or grime at the edge. The spring was pure and untouched, no monsters or death had ever approached such a place which made the spring ease the wariness of travelers; when he put his hands into the spring it was almost like receiving blood that was lost.

" _No wonder it's called a healing spring, it feels like energy is flowing into me_ " she reached out to his hands and got closer to him as they knelt down before the spring. He was looking into her eyes about to ask the reason but no explanation was needed for her actions. Even though they were silent, a thousand words were communicated with just their touch; from the hand, she grabbed his arm.

She gently led his body into the spring not saying a word, gently from the edge of the spring to the center of it. He followed her willingly feeling the spring rejuvenating his entire body and giving him an abundance of energy to his entire being. They had stopped in the center slowly getting closer to each other, taking her body into his kissing her slowly then speeding up, now they were the only two people in the world everything else was oblivious to them. He began with the top, carefully taking off each button and slowly revealing her wet skin; she took off his armor and led his shirt off of his arms. Both of them had pulled each other closer, as more skin was revealed. The magic of the fireflies made them feel as if they were floating in the stars; the healing spring was giving them so much energy that their minds had lost themselves to their carnal pleasure seeking more of each other with each kiss and touch. She had taken off the last of his clothes exposing himself to her; she allowed the last piece of silk to come off like a flower that had dropped from the stem. He felt her soft body against his as he kissed her with every bit of burning desire, she held him closer as she guided his longing to her nectar. Little by little he could feel himself pulsing near her entrance; being guided into her, from the tip to her door her wetness was dripping onto him making him go deeper, feeling her soft walls as he felt her insides getting warmer making it impossible to pull away only to draw him in deeper and harder. He gave one long thrust into her body with all his might leaving him in one position that would allow both of them to savor each other; they felt each other now that they were finally connected, not wanting to ever break away. The time he was deeply inside of her was too short they needed to feel that ecstasy of being one again and again. He pumped into her again and again not being able to stop feeling the very inside of her womb as she kept up with his rhythm, matching his thrust with her descend. Their minds were lost to anything around them just each other; their bodies had taken over everything inside of them. He would take hold of her with his body while she climbed on him wrapping her legs to him and allowing him to continue to hump away at her. She couldn't care less if he tore everything inside her, it was all his to do as he wished; he couldn't care less if he was being too rough; his instincts were demanding he gave her everything he had in him. Their moans were no longer in silence they were echoing, getting louder with each time they both connected, with each time they felt each other, with each time they finished kissing.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

How much time had passed? Neither of them were sure, they had been going at the same rhythm for quite some time but she was still wet and receiving him, while he was still hard and thrusting deeper each time. Hours seemed to pass like minutes as they continued their loving embrace. There was no end to their stamina; they wanted to keep going until they were one forever. They had both climaxed numerous times without hesitation forgetting their worries and unleashing unto each other until sweat was dripping on their entire bodies. They would dip themselves in the spring to keep the wetness only pausing for a moment before beginning again; over and over again; a repetitive action that would be welcomed if it could last forever.

They were not tired, but hunger had stopped them, she lay on top of him still connected at the shallow end of the spring, trying not to move but twitching every time she felt him move slightly. Night had passed, the morning had passed, the afternoon had passed, and it was dusk all over again. There was still food left in the bags they had laid by the spring, but neither of them made any movement for it.

" _I think night is here again_ " he said panting with a smile.

" _Yes master, tis a wonder they call this the healing spring, it replenishes your energy each time you run out_ " she was still trying to catch her breath as she kissed him. They had been going on for more than a day and even though they weren't tired they silently slept connected to each other on the spring's edge. They both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion

Chapter 9: Reunion

The time had come; he would face the Red Dragon at the tainted mountain and retrieve what was his. He had fought his way through all kinds of beasts to finally face the Red Dragon: Geo Saurian, Grim Goblins, Succubi, it didn't matter what stood in his way. The Red Dragon was no longer on his mind as it once was; his entire mind and body were focused on the fight but more importantly, he desperately wanted to return to her, he wanted to hold her once more.

He had woken up at the edge of the healing spring alone, searching for her wondering where she was. The promise was only one day but they had been in each other's arms for three, he didn't complain, the agreement was only for a day but he had been unable to part from her. He finally reached the conclusion that she went back to Gran Soren or the rift, with a little bit of luck if he survived this, he could be back in her arms in just a few days. He was now fighting a lot differently than before, he fought as any other day but the thought of her made every monster seem as petty as the last. Nothing would stand in his way, not even the Red Dragon would hinder him from seeing her again. There was hope for him now that she was waiting for him, he was sure of it.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

The temple inside the mountain where the Red Dragon resided was vast, but not big enough to hide a colossal of a Dragon. It didn't take him long to find his enemy emerging from the dark temple, its red scales were slowly revealed by the many holes of sunlight the temple bared, its red eyes glowed as deeply as burning coal, and the hint of his fiery breath could be seen even as it opened its mouth and called out to the Arisen.

" _TELL ME DID YOU ENJOY YOUR MORTAL LIFE?_ "

" _I did, and I will continue to enjoy it, I shall be taking back what you stole from me now if you don't mind_ "

" _AMUSING, TRULY AMUSING_ " The Dragon ignored his threat and continued to speak.

" _YOU FOUND WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR BUT GAVE UP SOMETHING FAR MORE IMPORTANT, THE STUPIDITY OF MAN NEVER CEASES TO AMAZES ME_ "

" _I have not given up anything, Dragon! I will reclaim my heart and live the mortal life I desire_ " The Dragons feet pounded the ground as it stomped towards the arrogant human.

" _YOUR DESIRES DELUDE YOU, STOP AND PONDER ON YOUR ACTIONS HUMAN. YOU MADE THE DECISION TO COME FACE ME IN HOPE OF ACHIEVING SOMETHING GREATER. I AM YOUR ENEMY, I SHALL BURN EVERYTHING FROM THE NORTH TO THE SOUTH NOTHING SHALL BE LEFT STANDING BY THE TIME I AM FINISHED. IS THIS YOUR DESIRE?_ "

" _No! I will slay you here and now to prevent any of that_ " The Red Dragon laughed at his threat.

" _IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE ANY MORTAL HAS THREATENED ME. TRUTH, YOUR IDLE THREATS ARE NOT TOWARDS ME BUT TO YOURSELF_." the Dragon was circling around him watching every move he made. He was anticipating his lunge or his breath, either way he was ready this time for the serpents strike.

" _You speak nonsense, wyrm. You are the one threating the lands yet you tell me I am threating myself? How foolish_ " he could see his hot breath and the fire that came with it.

" _FOOLISH!? IF THIS PUPPET DID NOT HAVE A ROLE TO PLAY, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN CRUSHED UNDERNEATH MY FOOT_ "

" _Then why do you hesitate?_ "

" _IMBECILE, IT IS NOT I WHO HESISTATES BUT YOU WHO DOES NOT MAKE A CHOICE._ "

" _What nonsense do you speak? I told you have I not? I will slay you._ " He followed its head as it drew closer and its voice shuddered the great temple walls.

" _AND THEN WHAT? GO BACK TO YOUR LOVING PAWN? LOOK AFTER YOUR OFFSPRINGS AS THEY ABANDON YOU AND DIE? WATCH THE WORLD BURN AGAIN? I AM NOT ASKING YOU WHAT YOUR DESIRES ARE I AM ASKING IF YOU WILL ABANDON YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!_ " The Red Dragons voice made a few loose rocks in the temple tumble to the ground.

" _The world? What do you know? I was tired of the world long ago; it abandoned me to a lonesome existence. I have suffered enough for it._ "

" _THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE MISTAKEN! HUMANS CRAVE IMMORATALITY BECAUSE THEY DO NOT KNOW IT AND ONCE THEY ATTAIN IT THEY WISH TO THROW IT AWAY BECAUSE THEY CANNOT FATHOM THE KNOWLEDGE OR PAIN; THE GIFT OF THE COSMOS. YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED LIFE AND DEATH SO MANY TIMES AND NOT JUST YOUR OWN LIFE BUT THE LIFE OF OTHERS AS THEY SLIP AWAY FROM YOUR HANDS, AS THEY SPEAK THEIR LOVE FOR YOU, YOU SEE THEM AND SUFFER FOR THEM YET YOU HAVE NOT STOPPED PURSUING THE MORTAL LIFE._ "

" _I do not want an immortal life anymore; I gave everything I had already_ "

" _AND DOES THAT STRIP YOU OF YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES? I AM NOT ASKING FOR YOUR DESIRES YOU FOOLISH HUMAN! NO ONE FORCED YOUR HAND WHEN YOU MADE THAT DECISION. THE LIFE OF ONE DOES NOT COMPARE TO ALL_ "

" _Enough! I did everything I could!_ "

" _IT STILL ISNT ENOUGH_ "

" _How do you even know what I suffered!? You aren't even old enough to admonish me you foolish slug_ " the Dragon got close to him again, staring at him with eyes that burned with a fire more deadly than its breath.

" _WE ALL SUFFERED, THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT EVERYONE MADE THEIR OWN CHOICE AND ACCEPTED THAT OUTCOME. YOU DID NOT ACCEPT YOUR FATE TO DIE ON THE GROUND AS YOU SHOULD HAVE BUT RATHER SURRENDERED YOUR HUMANITY. AS DID MY MASTER_ " he looked back up to the Dragon in surprise.

" _What did you say?_ " there was more to this Dragon than just destruction.

" _Your master? That means he is still alive_ " now he was shouting with excitement.

" _Where is your master? Tell me!_ " he had not been alone all this time, someone from the Great War was still alive. There was always a time where he would befriend a living being only to watch them die. It was a cruel fate, he would suffer with all kinds pain and agony but the pain of losing someone close to him was the worse pain of all; knowing that you will be alive when in fact you should be dead. Finally, a chance to meet a forgotten friend and if it turned out to be an enemy then a chance to free himself from his immortality, he would beat the Dragon senseless if it meant he could meet him.

" _YOU THINK I WOULD I TELL YOU? YOU WHO CANNOT EVEN ACCEPT RESPONSIBILTY FOR HIS OWN ACTIONS? YOU THINK IF HE FREE'S YOU FROM YOUR CURSE YOU WILL RETURN TO A NORMAL LIFE? THE WORLD WILL FOREVER BE IN DANGER, SHOULD YOU DIE THEN YOU, YOUR LINEAGE, AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU HOLD DEAR WOULD BURN ALONG THE REST OF THEM._ " The Dragon paused for a moment and got close to him again.

" _OR WERE YOU THINKING THAT IT IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM ANYMORE?_ " the Dragon had read his mind, a million excuses were going through his head, including: " _I have suffered enough_ ", " _It is not my responsibility_ ", but none of his excuses were good enough for anything.

" _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NOW ARISEN? WERE YOU THINKING OF ABANDONING YOUR PAWN AS WELL?_ " Her image was in his mind now; she had not crossed his mind in the entire time he had spoken with the Dragon.

" _DID YOU KNOW? SHE WAS SENT TO YOU IN THE FORM OF A BLESSING, TO EASE YOUR AILS OF IMMORTALITY, SHE IS HUMAN AND YET SHE IS NOT HUMAN SHE WOULD GIVE SOME RELIEF BUT DON'T MISUNDERSTAND SHE IS NOT A REMEDY NOR IS SHE A CURE FOR YOUR CURSE FOR THE CHOICES YOU HAVE MADE. I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHERE MY MASTER IS NOR WILL I GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF HAVING A MORTAL LIFE. YOU MADE THAT CHOICE ON YOUR OWN AND WHETHER YOU WERE IGNORANT OF THE OUTCOME, YOU SHALL BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR ALL OF YOUR ACTIONS YOU PATHETIC HUMAN_ "

His desire to kill the Dragon had extinguished, he was stuck and did not know what to do. The Dragon had never been a messenger of destruction he was a warning to not abandon the path he had chosen. It was his choice to make again.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

" _…THE CHOICE IS YOUR'S ALONE_ " The Red Dragon stood across from him awaiting his decision. He had not made a move, his dilemma stood as firmly as ever. His thoughts were on her and everything he had sacrificed; to this point it was not for glory or fame, if he so wanted such luxury then without a doubt he would have obtained it. The pact of immortality made him responsible for all the chaos and destruction that would occur, and not just to the ones he knew but to everyone else as well; a curse that would never let him go and his chance to free himself was standing across from him. If he slayed the Dragon then the many would be saved but he would never find a chance like this again but if he got rid of his immortality then he would finally find the peace he desired letting humanity perish. His thoughts were on her again, then the Great War, and to the point where he was falling from the sky towards the ground. He was falling, in his mind he was falling again.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He drew his weapon faster than the blink of an eye and threw it near the pillars where the Dragon stood, allowing it to buy some time for him and topple the pillars on top of the Dragon, making it scream in rage.

" _HAA SO YOU HAVE MADE YOUR DECISION, VERY WELL STAND AND FIGHT AGAINST ME_ " he drew his spare weapon and dropped his heavy armor and bags allowing him to run faster through the temple corridors. The pillars and boulders in the temple would slow the Dragons advance but it would be up to him to find a way to bring it down. He dashed through the narrow halls of the temple as mountains of rubble came crashing down behind him, he would take his cover behind the enormous stones as he saw the flames coming at him from the Dragons mouth. He needed to get to higher ground so he could get a better strike at his head or at least an open chance to get at its heart. His view shifted to the large boulders; once the Dragon got closer the boulders would come loose enough to come down on the mountain slope. The Dragons mobility would be hindered thanks to the temple being inside the mountain, he just needed to bide his time and strike carefully.

The Dragon charged with full force inside the temple but his wings and body were getting caught in the temple halls, like a fox trying to get at a rabbit in its hole, it did not suspect him to be waiting at the end of the temple halls when the loose concrete and mountain rubble came down on its head thanks to a large blow given when he struck it at the edge. The Dragon was buried under tons of rubble; he jumped at its open parts and delivered a few blows that shattered some of the Dragons scales exposing its blood in the open. The Dragons thunderous roar sent concrete flying everywhere, it was in a rage as its body slammed the closed walls of the temple making him lose his balance and drop under a cover of broken boulders. The Dragon pushed with a mighty blow toward the ceiling exposing the morning sun into the temple and allowing it to spread its wings and fly off into the sky.

He got up from under the rubble and ran outside one of the temple exits; the exit was a bridge and a wall that linked one of the temples to the other on the far side of the mountain. He could run across the wall to the other side but knew the Dragon was in the air, he would be exposed to its attack should it decide to come after him.

" _It may be better to lure the Dragon back into the temple giving me a chance to strike at its head_ " his thoughts on how to take down a Dragon came scrambling to his head. In the distance he could see the far side of the temple where the wall served as a bridge connecting the two; each under its own mountain. The far side temple looked more like a fort compared to the one he was at, the temple he was at looked more like a place of reverence; a memorial to the past glories. In the distance he could see that the other would serve as a better shield against the Dragons breath and if the Dragon let down his guard he might have a chance of luring it in and finishing the job.

He would do it; he decided to make a run for the other temple. The Dragon was still in the sky but he did not see it, he knew now how to sense him, being close to the Dragon allowed him to pinpoint its location thanks to his stolen heart. It must have been above the clouds, doubtful it could spot him but he was sure it could sense him as well. Without giving it a second thought he sprinted towards the temple at full speed, the Dragon was nowhere in sight but as he got closer to the temple he could feel the Dragons approach from the sky, getting closer with every step he took.

Sprinting towards the temple at full force his senses became acute at the approaching Dragon diving at its foe. He didn't even need to look up to see its descending body making its way toward him. The Dragons claws were pointed at him like a hawk about to catch its prey; he had miscalculated, he wasn't going to make the run all the way, the Dragon would catch him before he made it to the next temple. In a final attempt to redeem his actions, he ran towards the edge of the wall right before the Dragon made its landing sending an impact of broken concrete everywhere. He made it just in time leaving him hanging off the wall with his weapon drawn and stuck to the wall. The Dragon flew down in the direction it thought he had jumped but was too late to notice him letting go of the wall and dropping alongside the Dragons descent towards the earth.

He had made it, this time it was the Dragon who was careless, it didn't notice him until a sharp blade had pierced its armor, piercing its scales sending a stinging pain through its back.

He had escaped death for a moment but the velocity with which the Dragon fell and the exact time he had stuck his blade in its back was something too miraculous to ignore. It was a familiar feeling he had not noticed until now, he thought back to the time when he had first faced the Cyclops; she had been fighting by his side the entire time. Without thinking any further another figure was by his side at the Dragons back, he did not notice that someone else had dropped with him.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

It was her; she was by his side this entire time. He knew she had a lot of tricks he wasn't aware of but to not even be able to detect her presence she was indeed a very special pawn. No time to question her disobedience, they both crossed eyes to meet each other's glances with one proposition in mind " _We shall slay the Dragon_ ".

The Dragon had not sensed the pawns presence, but only realized she was there when both of them had landed on its back. Trying to shake them loose at high speeds in the sky was futile, no matter how fast it flew it could not shake them, so instead he headed into the cliffs to crash in the rocks, even if it could not shake them off it would slam them off.

She already knew what he was thinking before he could open his mouth, she may have been in trouble later on but to see each other again was well worth the angry argument later. They both knew what came next; water is a fire Dragon's foe and worse still is ice; for it acts like fire when going into the Dragons body, " _Ice boon_ ".

Using his strength with the incoming wind, he plunged his weapon deep into the Dragons body, its insides felt the ice enchanted weapon in a very painful disturbance, making the Dragon lose its balance and control over the air as it spiraled towards the ground.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

The entire party had plummeted towards the ground but only the Dragon had suffered a major blow with the weapon and the fall. She had anticipated that moment of impact and had made their landing a light one. They were both on the ground now, and even though they both had millions of private words to share with each other it would have to wait until their duty was done. They set their minds back towards the matter at hand and were beginning their fast approach on the writhing Dragon trying to recover from the pain of an ice blade in its body. They didn't waste any time, the Dragon was in pain and vulnerable, she had already begun weaving her next enchantment while he charged the Dragon, weapon in hand and ready to aim at its heart.

The Dragon recovered faster than they anticipated, the spiraling ice came at it with full force but the Dragon was no stranger to magic it weaved its own spell allowing it to shield itself with a tower of fire at the last moment and avoiding the incoming attack. Its mistake was that it did not see the running human that had reached it in the time it had weaved its spell and again struck it down with another blow to its body almost touching its heart with his ice tipped weapon. This time the Dragon, spat out its fire along with its blood. A few more inches and its life would have been forfeit; the Dragon was ancient with knowledge of many spells of the world but it was dealing with two very powerful warriors that weren't about to surrender their own lives. It would prove to be a challenge indeed.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He was disappointed in himself, he had rushed out of the way when the Dragon spat its fire on him but managed to go under its front leg and out of its vision to avoid the incoming fire, if he could have mustered a bit more strength the Dragons heart would have been his. The Dragons rage made him alert to other things that might slam into him; he was too busy trying to dodge the force of the Dragons tail or the huge foot trying to stomp on him while it recovered from the pain. The incantation from the sorceress was nearly complete, if he could just distract the Dragon long enough for her to execute it then victory would be theirs. They were both working in unison, reading each other's thoughts as each attack from the Dragon came as fiercely and deadly with each strike. He had managed to scale the Dragon while its tail tried to slam into him but it was also making its way to the sorceress that was nearly finished enchanting her spell. The Dragon knew it was running out of time and with the last of its strength took to the skies to try a tactical retreat and separate the two.

It was already in the sky when the spell of burning rocks came crashing down upon it, one had struck its wing and another had grazed its body but it still managed to climb into the sky avoiding the rest of them. It climbed, higher and higher it climbed into the sky taking him on the back of its tail waiting for his puny lungs to burst and give in to the atmosphere. The Dragon did not have the energy to slam into the ground again but it was sure it could kill him in the sky, away from the sorceress he would be a helpless bird falling back down and an easy prey for it to catch.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He had let go, the Dragon noticed he had let go before critical levels could be reached and the human was descending rapidly towards the ground again. It mattered not, the Dragon would turn and chase it, devouring it before he could hit the ground; the battle would be the Dragons victory as it always was.

He fell fast, but the Dragon was faster with its wings and heavy body. He might have had a long head start towards the ground but the Dragon was a master of the sky, and he would soon become its meal. He fell through the air and through the clouds at a high speed, and he saw the Dragon as it came towards him spewing fire in its mouth with no hesitation to devour him. The Dragon saw him as he turned around and looked back into the sky, as if the air and clouds had become a perfect bed for him and now he was just waiting for the Dragon to come for him. Had he given up? Was he not going to panic and squirm as he was devoured? The thoughts crossed the Dragons mind but soon realized he was anticipating the Dragon to come after him. He must have been but a few feet away when the Dragon was just about to take him in its mighty jaws; the Dragon saw his smile come across his face and knew it had lost this battle.

" _MAELSTROM_ "

She had commanded the winds to use him as a strong recoil into the skies. He drew his weapon at the exact moment when he felt the winds push him up with the force of a cannon and plunged his weapon deep into the beast chest, breaking its rib cage and puncturing its vitals along with its heart.


	11. Chapter 10: Truth

Chapter 10: Truth

They were making their way back to Gran Soren; it would be a long time before they reached the fishing village again although he didn't care he would spend a lifetime with her so distance no longer mattered. He was happy to have her by his side again but was still worried since he had not yet recovered what was lost from him. Before the Dragon died its dying words stuck in his mind " _FOOLISH HUMAN, DO NOT THINK YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME. THE WORLDS TRUE NATURE WILL SOON SHOW ITSELF AND MY MASTER WILL COME FOR YOU. TIS NOT MY DEATH THAT YOU SEE TODAY JUST THE TRUTH TO YOURSELF AND THE DECISION YOU HAVE MADE_ "

" _My apologies master, the Dragon did not have the item we sought after_ "

" _I am sure it will turn up eventually, but more importantly why did you come back? I am sure I gave you the order to go back didn't I?_ " he knew the truth but wanted to tease her anyway.

" _Forgive me master I know…_ " he grabbed her and hugged her tightly already knowing the truth. Her muffled voice could be heard through his clothes and a feeling of content ran through him.

He got close to her and whispered to her gently.

" _Thank you for not forsaking me._ " she fell silent and embraced him again.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

Gran Soren was less than a day's walk now. They had talked about how they would spend time together from now on; the boring life he had wished for. He had indeed mentioned that he wanted to go back to the village and start over there, it would be a quiet life with nothing to interfere, the only thing that worried him was that he had not told her the truth about how long he had lived and that it would be him watching over their descendants if they were going to have any children. With the way things were going it would only be a matter of time before she really began to realize the whole truth about him.

" _There is the capital; I want to stop by and restock our provisions before we head back to Cassardis_ " he felt his voice shy away and lower because he was hiding the truth from her: the real reason why he wanted to return to Gran Soren.

" _Did we forget to pay our fees to the inn keeper again?_ "

" _No I just want to buy something there_ "

" _Yes master_ "

She looked into his eyes again and smiled. She could tell he was hiding something from her but didn't mind since her trust for him was absolute and his trust for her was greater still. They knew but didn't say what each other was thinking and the reason this had to remain a secret from her was because he secretly wanted to buy her a ring. As per tradition, he wanted to be able to surprise her with a proposal and an item of affection that would forever tie that bond. There were plenty of merchants around the city it was just a matter of finding one with the right shape and size for her. He wanted to ask her directly but wanted to stick to the old fashion ways of asking the woman's hand in marriage. There was no doubt in his mind she would agree to his proposal but seemed to feel overwhelmed with the idea of going through with it. If she did say no, there was no doubt in his mind his entire being would collapse into itself and so his thoughts exaggerated the idea that if she were to say no he would order her by force to accept his marriage proposal. Indeed those thoughts were playing at his mind but he ended up dismissing all the disgraceful thinking. He was sure she would say yes but just thinking about such matters were enough to make him think the Dragons fight was much easier than proposing.

They were near the Gran Soren's walls with the morning sky shining happily around them.

" _Tis a shame master._ "

" _Hm? What is?_ "

" _You have without a doubt saved the world from the Dragons wrath, and yet I doubt anyone knows who you truly are. I am sure the duke and his army will claim the glory for your victories..._ "

Before she finished her sentence he dropped to his knees in pain feeling his heart beat loudly and painfully somewhere in the heavens.

 _"Master!"_

The world had begun to shake and the earth was swallowing its inhabitants opening its mouth through the abyss and letting loose the monsters of old.

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

***Dream****

DO NOT DELUDE YOURSELF. THE CHOICE WAS YOURS ALONE"

***Dream End***

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰ ‰

He woke up on top of the broken down bridge near Gran Soren. She was of course sleeping next to him trying to keep him warm but looking up at the sky he could tell something was terribly wrong. He gently took her off of him and looked at the open fields near the capital.

" _By the maker_ " He exclaimed in shock.

The sky had turned foul, the fields were littered with corpses and beasts were prowling about as if it was their domain. The capital had barged its wall with defenses and were keeping their enemies at bay.

" _Tis a horrendous sight master_ "

He looked back at her with worry in his eyes.

" _What happened?_ "

She got up close to him holding his hand as she spoke.

" _The earth began to shake. I know not the extent of damage to the capital but I am certain I saw monsters take flight from there."_

" _Are you hurt? What of the monsters in the field?_ "

 _"I am well but when I saw other beasts emerging I hid our presence here. I don't think I can fight them on my own, from a glance they are not monsters to be taken lightly master._ "

He thought back to the Dragons words and the reason he didn't find his heart on the Dragon. Before he lost consciousness he felt his heart somewhere in the heavens where Gran Soren stood.

 _"Looks like our journey continues"_

 _"Master…"_


End file.
